Beyond the Facade
by LostSoul-Mumei
Summary: What if Ancano lived after the altercations with the college. Would he go back to the thalmor or would he work with the dragonborn. Would he be able to offer service to the dragonborn after she travels to dawnguard to sort out the issues with the vampires, and discover the existence of a few snow elves? Unsure on any pairings as of now. (Mages college and Dawnguard questlines)
1. A Special Place

Hey. This is hopefully going to be a good skyrim story. It's going to follow a few in game storylines, so there's going to be quite a bit of game dialogue. It's going to follow mainly the mages college and dawnguard.

I haven't decided which pairing I'm going to use, though there is going to be a pairing with my dragonborn. So bear with me on that. And please be forgiving, I'm not good at creative writing, so I'm just throwing this out there and hope people like it

* * *

><p>Tenebris dropped to her knees, panting heavily. They long run had taken it's toll on her stamina, but all she could afford was a quick breath before she entered the college. Her deep breaths frosted in front of her face as she looked up at the gate. It was imperative that she speak with the arch mage as quick as she could. The dark elf reached around into her pack and rummaged for a stamina potion to down quickly. The she pulled herself to her feet, tossing the empty bottle to the side before entering the gates.<p>

XxX

Savos Aren sat alone at his desk, looking over his research notes and a few books he'd gathered from the Arcanaeum when he heard the door to his quarters bang open. He looked up to see an out of breath dark elf come in. One of the new students, if he remembered properly. He waited a moment to see if she'd speak first, and inform him as to why she'd run in as she had. Then spoke himself, "You are new here, correct? We have not spoken before." He stated simply.

"No, sir" The female elf stated before continuing. "I'm Tenebris." She said in quick introduction. "Tolfdir sent me to inform you of something that was discovered in Saarthal, A...magic orb if you will." She said, bypassing empty chat to deliver her message before Savos could properly introduce himself or give her any clear, but typical instruction or warning.

"I...see..." Savos thought for a moment, as he'd been just about cut off and had to digest the information...or lack of information the dark elf, Tenebris provided. "I trust that Tolfdir will provide a more...specific explanation." he said with an almost sneer to his voice to show his dislike for being cut off. He watched the small elf for a few more moments before looking back down at his research. "Thank you. Seeing as Tolfdir is busy and I must see this for myself. I believe you should start some research towards this subject." He said, not looking up. "Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum. See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery."

As Tenebris started walking away, Savos stood, "And...good work." He added, as if it was last thought. He went to a chest and pulled out a staff of magelight. He didn't need it anymore, but if this discovery was as important as it seemed, then a reward was in order. Even if it was something that a mage would come by quite easily. "Here, should you find yourself in any more nordic ruins."

Tenebris reached out and took the staff, and nodded in silence, then took off towards the Arcanaeum. Savos watched her retreat for just a few moments before grabbing a travel bag to see this...orb that Tolfdir had sent for him to see.

XxX

Tenebris turned away from Urag after expressing her thanks for his lack of help. One more thing she had to do. She groaned internally and turned away, intent to find the stolen books and get back quickly. She did hate petty fetch jobs, though that was beside the point. She paused on her way towards the exit. She scowled at the high elf in Thalmor clothing. She didn't get along with them, but that was a given. As she'd broken into the embassy. No doubt Elenwen had Tenebris on the Justiciars' radars. And then there was the high elf 'holier than thou and better than all of you in every way' attitude that just got under Tenebris' skin.

She turned her head away, intent on just walking past him; though he was watching her every move, as though it was her he was looking for. And sure enough, just as she was about to walk past him, she heard the unmistakable high elf voice say, "You there. I have questions for you." His tone suggested that she was the one intruding on his time, instead of the other way around. Tenebris turned her head to send him a small glare. His next question was more of a comment introducing that any questions he had were about what was found in Saarthal. The dark elf folded her arms and tapped her foot in irritation. "Maybe" She said shortly, intent on being difficult.

XxX

Ancano narrowed his eyes at the audacity of the dark elf before him. The way she held herself while being spoke to was quite irritating for the high elf, and her lack of immediate cooperation was equally irritating. "I know full well that you did. Please to not insult my intelligence." He said, holding his head higher and placing a fist on his hip, in defiance to her defiance. "Tolfdir is still there correct? I expect a full report when he returns." He continued, his elven eyes narrowing at the dark elf.

"And this matters to you, why?" She asked, in a snarky tone, raising a brow towards the irritating elf who was currently keeping her from her job.

"It's my job to know these things." He said, his natural frown grimming. The audacity of this woman. If she didn't seem to be a partial key element to this mystery, he'll kill her for her disrespect. "My role as adviser to the Arch-Mage is aided by knowing everything that transpires here. Thank you for your...help. You may go." he flicked a hand as if to wave her off.

"Oh goodie, I was wondering when I could leave. To, you know. Do important things." Came the sarcastic reply as Tenebris walked around him, grumbling about getting set back from finding those books.

Ancano sent her a glare. She was one he'd have to watch. Though it seemed she was heading out to find something of relevance to the discovery. So he turned and strut behind her. Causing her to pause and glare over her shoulder at him. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice laced with all her previous irritation.

"I shall accompany you on your...quest for these books." He said, tilting his chin up. His look and body language giving little room for argument. Though from what he'd gathered thus far, the dark elf would argue, and she would lose.

"There is a special place in Hell for people like you." She hissed, acid lacing her voice.


	2. Playing Nice

Sorry if this chapter is dumb. I suck at anything remotely action related.

* * *

><p>Tenebris swore the whole way to Fellglow Keep. How the high elf had managed to convince her to go along was completely beyond her. She wasn't one for followers, and she hated tag alongs. They got in the way. And then there were the few that got in the way enough that they happened to end up under her swords.<p>

Her eyes slid to the side a few times to sneak a glance at Ancano, riding beside her. It irritated her how pleased with himself he looked, without actually looking like that. She scowled to herself, and spurred her horse to move faster so that she wasn't neck in neck with the high elf.

XxX

Ancano paid little attention to the dark elf to his side, he was more focused on his task. He couldn't question Tolfdir about the finding, or request a report from him, as the old man wasn't back from Saarthal yet. And with the Arch-Mage gone to see the finding there was little else Ancano could do other than breath down students' backs. Following the dark elf allowed him to keep an eye on her, and possibly look through this research material as well.

There were a few times he could feel the dunmer's eyes on him. As sneaky as she thought she was. He internally smirked at how he was able to piss her off. Surely with enough time, she'd learn to not defy the thalmor, even if they weren't taking any full action against her.

He wasn't aware of this dunmer being the dragonborn as news never reached the college quickly. Therefore he had little reason for this dunmer to be on his radar. Other than she was disrespectful and currently important in this discovery.

XxX

Tenebris dismounted and crept closer to the ruin. There were a few mages outside, so she pulled her bow off her back and knocked an arrow. She took out a few mages before moving closer. She put her bow away before sneaking forward, while uttering the whisper "Laas Yah Nir!" She stopped to look around before she stood and walked foward without worry. She searched around the area to find anything of use, disregarding Ancano's presence.

Ancano watched the dunmer wondering why a mage would want to stoop to alternate methods. Though he didn't question her, and allowed her to finish what she needed. Her whisper was foreign to him, something he'd have to question her about later. As the foreign words didn't seem to hold and reason to be uttered. When she stood, he made his way towards the ruin's entrance.

XxX

Tenebris pulled an arrow out of a body and put it away before sheething her sword. The first room of mages were easy enough to take out. She glanced to the side where she'd heard Ancano's voice say, "A complete waste of my magica." He was looking down at a body, sparks still flashing around the body from the spell he'd used. To think that mages were that weak, it was almost embarrassing.

"Now you know why I don't use magic on these types of foes" Tenebris said, matter of factly. She walked over and pulled and other arrow out of a foe. "And now I have all my ammo back, you still have to recharge yours." She said, waving the arrow with a smug smirk before putting it away.

She walked over and opened the door to the next hall when a bolt of lightning flew past him from behind, her head whipped around to protest as Ancano walked up, smirk on his face, "Learn your surroundings better Dunmer." He said, pointing. When Tenebris turned back around, she saw a mage's body laying in the hall. She shot Ancano a glare, "Don't expect to be thanked." She said before stepping around the body and continueing on.

"Perhaps you should learn a detect life spell" Ancano said with a small snear before following the dunmer farther into the ruins.

XxX

They stood outside the final door. The books had to be in this room. Tenebris glanced up at Ancano just behind her. "Let me guess, you're going to stay behind so that your hands don't get dirty." She quietly snapped at him. Though he had been at least a little helpful on this already annoying escapade...she'd never admit that. She placed a hand on her sword and opened the door, into the round room.

A woman's voice from the middle drew the attention of both mer, " So, you're the one who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects." She placed a hand on her hip, giving off an air of arrogance, and irritation, "How nice to meet you." She sneered, looking between Tenebris and Ancano.

Tenebris kept her hand on her sword, ready to draw when when Ancano asked, "And you are who?" Giving off the same arrogant tone, causing little sparks of irritation to bounce between the high elf and the unknown mage.

"Names no longer matter." She said, shooting a glare at Ancano. "You may refer to me as The Caller." She shot Tenebris a glare when she snickered at the dumb title the woman had given herself. "Now...Do you have a reason for making such a mess." She grated out through gritted teeth.

"We're here for the books." Tenebris said, quickly gathering herself, and adjusting her stance, figuring that this woman, the 'caller' wouldn't give up the books so readily.

"You've disrupted my work and killed my assistants. I'm not giving you anything. I'll allow you to leave now and never return." The Caller said, narrowing her eyes at Tenebris, who still stood at the ready and drew her sword.

"And I'll allow you to hand over the books, or die quickly." Tenebris hissed out, drawing her other sword, and taking a few steps forward.

"Very well" Was all The Caller said before releasing a bolt of lightning that just grazed Tenebris' armor. She hissed and glanced down before running towards The Caller head on, intent to knock that irritating head off her shoulders. She felt a spell rush past her from behind causing The Caller to have to jump to the side. Narrowly avoiding it, and the sword that clashed with the stone wall.

Tenebris hissed with irritation and looked to the side to see The Caller and Ancano sending spells towards each other. The dark elf pulled her sword from the stony wall and rushed The Caller a second time. This time the sword made contact, just as the spell made contact through the heavy armor Tenebris was wearing. She stumbled back a few feet and looked down, she was physically unharmed, though the spell had hit her at point blank contact and drained her substancially. Not only that, but the thick blood coating her sword didn't mean her foe was dead, though a large gash had taken resident along The Caller's side, causing her to stumble down.

Before The Caller could use any healing spells, another bolt of lightning flew at her, and she only had time for a small ward though some of the spell still found it's way to her causing her to groan with pain. She looked up just in time to see a sword brought down.

Tenebris pulled her sword from the body and crouched down to hold her gut. Her armor was a little damaged with the force that had hit it so close, But it was something she could shake off after a few moments. She glanced up at Ancano, who was looking over the few books in the room. The high elf was eagar to learn what he could about the Saarthal discovery. He could take his time, since they didn't have to give the books back just now.

Tenebris stood up and leaned against the wall, "We need to head back to the college. You've got the books, so let's go." She said before stooping down to the dead body to see if there was anything they needed. She found a key and shrugged before heading towards the locked door. And the two headed back out into the light of a Skyrim day.

* * *

><p>Ok, Whenever I use a word or phrase in any Skyrim language, I'm going to put it down here. I'm going to inform you all of any shouts I use in the chapter, as sometimes they get a little jumbled up.<p>

Aura Whisper: Laas(Life) Yah(Seek) Nir(Hunt) (One of my personal favorites. I'm more of a rogue, so I like to hide in the shadows and attack people from there. So my favorite weapons are bows and I dual wield swords)


	3. Research Project

Ok, I finally know what I want as far as main story, and I know what direction I want this to go in, after all the characters I want have been introduced and the cannon stories are finished. Still not sure of a pairing, so bear with me on that. I might at least put fluff in for Ancano lovers and Gelebor lovers.

And I'm probably going to try to make every other chapter follow game dialogue more and the others follow either relationship or character development, or add something that wasn't meant to be there as I did in chapter 2.

I'll try to upload at least once a week. Thank you for the support some of you have shown for following and favoriting this story so far. It means a lot.

* * *

><p>Tenebris walked out of the Arcanaeum with a sigh of relief. Ancano left her with the books once they'd stepped into the hall of elements to look at the orb that had been brought. So she was able to deliver the books without him sneering over her shoulder. She turned and walked towards the main room, where the orb was floating in the middle. Tolfdir was there, she she suspected he'd be.<p>

She walked up behind the old man and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned to look at her she said, "Urag suggested I come see you." Her tone halfway between business and boredom as she stared past Tolfdir towards the orb.

XxX

"Did he now?" A spark of excitement passed through the old man's eyes, "Does he have information about our wonderful discovery?" He asked in an almost hasty fashion, eager to hear what news his student had to offer.

"He mentions the book, "Night of Tears."." The elf said, her tone still set the same way. Her gaze turning back to her teacher's as she spoke.

Tolfdir lifted a hand to stroke his beard with a thoughtful look on his face for a few moments, recounting the book, one he'd read quite a while ago. "Is that the one about something buried beneath Saarthal?" He asked slowly, partially to his student, and partially to himself, "Something that men and mer fought over?" His gaze moved over to his student's with a questioning look. To which he received a shrug.

Then he looked back at the orb, and said, regaining his normal, usually warm but serious tone, "I'll have to make a point of re-reading it. I don't recall the details..." Then his tone changed to a far off tone, almost as if he was recalling a memory. "I just can't seem to tear myself away...Whatever this is, its beauty is like nothing I've ever seen before."

XxX

Tenebris watched her teacher for a few longer moments before clearing her throat, "Do you need me for anything else? Or is there something more you'd like to say?" The orb didn't hold the same allure to her as it did Tolfdir, and Ancano, who she could see out of the corner of her eye.

Her teacher coughed and cleared his throat, regaining his composure and looking over at Tenebris, "Oh yes, if you'd allow me to indulge myself for a moment, I thought I might make a few observations." He said before walking closer to the orb to point out the markings. Mentioning them. Tenebris tuned him out for a few moments until she caught "-Daedric...Not even Falmer. None of them are a match." She looked over at her teacher, who stroked his beard again, "Quite curious indeed..."

Tolfdir made his way around the orb, continuing on, not caring if Tenebris had something to say or not. So she followed behind him, sending an irritated glare to the back of his head, now downplaying her abilities. "Now, I'm not sure that you're quite as attuned as I am, given my extensive years of experience, but can you feel that?" He said, not paying too much attention to her anymore, to which she grumbled, "I'm older than you."

"-It practically radiates magicka. and yet it's unlike anything I've felt before" he continued babbling on until Ancano walked up behind him, startling the old man causing Tenebris to snork, though she got herself under control as Tolfdir shot her a small glare.

XxX

Ancano stared down the older human and raised a brow, "I'm afraid I must intrude. It is urgent that I speak with your...associate immediately." He said, the sneer in his voice spoke on how little he respected the older man and his position. He was merely a teacher after all, a human one at that, and no where near the racially superior high elf.

XxX

Tolfdir huffed and sent the high elf a glare, "This is more inappropriate! We are involved in serious research here!" He folded his arms, irritation written on his face at being interrupted.

"Yes, I have no doubt of its gravity." The elf said dismissively, waving a hand, "This, however, cannot wait."

Tolfdir growled out his annoyance at being interrupted, and Tenebris was almost sure she'd hear him growl out about 'Back in my day...' as many older humans, at least, did. Though her amusement was cut short when her teacher's voice addressing her brought her back from her imagination. "We'll continue this at some later time. When we can avoid interruptions." He said before walking away, still grumbling.

XxX

Tenebris watched her teacher walk away before shooting the high elf a glare. As uninterested as she was with her teacher's observations, Ancano was one of the last people or mer she wanted interrupting to talk to her. And his irritating voice came through her ears again, causing her to almost groan. "I need you to come with me immediately, Let's go." He said in his usual authoritative voice.

Tenebris folded her arms, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell my why I have to exist in your annoying presence more." She said, mocking his sneer, with an attempt at replicating his vocal tone.

She watched the high elf's eyes widen for just a moment before lifting his chin to glare down at her. "Alright, I shall clarify." He started, his tone unchanged by his previous reaction to her defiance. "I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College. And more importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you specifically." He said before his eyes narrowed down at her. "So we're going to have a little chat with him to see what he wants."

Tenebris raised one of her high brows "And this has, what to do with you?" She asked, with a slight pause. It was strange that he'd been so interested in her affairs to the point of following her to collect the books.

XxX

After the short history lesson about the Aldmeri Dominion and the Psijic, Tenebris found herself being drug by the arm to the Arch-Mage's quarters. She sent the high elf a few curse words, to which he ignored and entered the room, still dragging her.

He shoved her forward and when she turned to swear at him more, he'd froze. She looked towards the Arch-Mage, who had also froze. Then her head snapped to the new comer, after he spoke, "It is good to meet you in person."

Tenebris looked him over, then glanced at the two frozen people. "What's...Going on?" She asked slowly, then pointed to the other two mer, "What happened to them?" She looked over the Arch-Mage and Ancano...He was frozen...she could be mean, and he'd never know...

The voice pulled her attention back to the Psijic Order man, "I'd simply like to talk to you." He motioned to the other two, "I wished to speak privately, though I'm afraid I can't do this for long." He said before looking back at Tenebris, "We must be brief."

XxX

Over the course of a millisecond, Ancano watched the man from the Psijic speak to the Arch-Mage, then suddenly claim that there'd been a mistake. He had to figure out why, as he was aware the Psijic didn't just claim that they'd made a mistake. He sent a glare down at the dunmer he'd drug along. He needed answers. And he needed them soon. So he grabbed her arm and drug her off again, ignoring her vulgar protests.


	4. Stand Off

Alright, so for starters, I have gotten a few reviews requesting me to pair Tenebris with Serana. First, I don't call that a review, I call that a request. But we'll fly with it.

I have no problems with requests. If you think it would be interesting for a certain detail to happen, and I enjoy the idea, I'll try to incorporate it in. If I don't like it, I wont use it. Don't request a whole story arc though. I know how I want this story to go.

And now for the Serana issue. That pairing will not happen. For a few reasons. 1) Tenebris isn't lesbian. 2) I don't actually like Serana that much. She's a very useful follower, but that is it. 3) I like men. Hot elven men. Which is why the story currently has not reveiled any pairing, since Gelebor hasn't even been introduced. And I can't choose between the two as of now. Ancano was set and introduced first and eons sooner than Gelebor because, seriously, if he's going to be any sort of love interest, we need a looooooonnng time to work on him. Tell me I'm wrong.

I will try to be quicker about the in game cannon parts, as everyone who's played the game already knows those bits. And I don't want this to drag. So please bear with me. Thank you for the support, favorites, and follows this story has received so far. It means a lot.

* * *

><p>Ancano drug the struggling dunmer out of the Arch-Mage's quarters as the Psijic member disappeared. He was determined to figure out what had happened. Though to him he didn't see anything, and it seemed the Arch-Mage hadn't seen anything. Though Ancano was positive that something had happened.<p>

As soon as he was sure they had their privacy, he backed her into a corner, hand raised as sparks started jumping from his palm to finger tips. "You will explain what happened." He demanded, glaring down at the dunmer. "The Psijic doesn't come a distance to say they'd made a mistake." He interjected as the dunmer opened her mouth to possibly shoot down his demand as she backed away into the corner, hand on her sword hilt.

"I'm not telling you anything." She hissed at him. She stopped backing away when she felt her heel hit the wall. "The Thalmor hating the Psijic doesn't mean this has anything to do with you. It doesn't and you should stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." She gripped her sword, ready to draw if she needed.

"Any affair with this college is my business. Now you will tell me." He replied acid now lacing his arrogant tone. He took a few steps forward, bringing him closer, as she couldn't back away anymore. She was caught in the corner. There was no escape, as he could cast his spell faster than she could pull her sword.

"And what if this is a personal affair, and the college was the only place they could find me?" She asked, defiance strong in her tone. She straightened up more, in an effort to put more distance between the two. Though he was still closing the gap between the two mer.

Though his hand was still raised and he was ready to aggressively put the dunmer in her place, he still walked forward to trap her further in the corner. "It occured at the college. The Psijic don't personally come to speak with one person. They are difficult for the Aldmeri Dominion to catch because they don't physically show themselves." He said, when they were less than a foot away from each other.

Tenebris could feel his breath on her face, and the magicka radiating from his hand. She glanced down at the spell still crackling in his hand, then up at his annoying face, so close to hers. She straightened herself up, glaring at him. Though it did bring their faces just a bit closer. And she could feel his breath wash over her face a bit more.

She took in a deep breath, and for a moment, it looked as though she would actually cooperate, until she shouted.

XxX

"TIID KLO UI!" She shouted, causing the world to slow. She took that laps in time to run past the high elf. Who couldn't move fast enough with his arm to catch her, or his spell to stop her. She looked over at him as she ran past to see his slowed reaction, and the anger slowly forming on his face as his body slowly made an attempt to catch her. Though she slipped past him and away as fast as she could to quickly locate Tolfdir about the Augur of Dunlain. Who or whatever that was.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I kinda ran out of fanfic juice.<p>

Anyway, for the shout used, though I'm sure everyone could tell

Slow Time: Tiid(Time) Klo(Sand) Ui(Eternity)


	5. Answers leading to Questions

_"Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment"_

Ancano paused outside the door. Who or whatever this was seemed to know what he wanted before even looking at him. The High elf tried the door, only to find it locked.

_"Still you persist? Very well, you may enter."_

The door cracked open, causeing the high elf to watch closely and cautiously before lowering his spell and walking in. And what he saw was quite strange and unexpected. A well, radiating magicka... And within a few seconds, a light filled the room. Ancano remained quiet for a moment, as he sheilded his eyes until they adjusted. "You are the Augur of Dunlain?" He asked, scepticizm in his voice, as he watched the strange orb.

_"I am that which you have been seeking."_

The strange voice sounded. It almost reminded Ancano of an echoed voice, but not quite. Perhaps a voice from another demention? Not that it mattered, he was here for one thing, and it was not to place what the voice sounded like. "Tell me of the Eye of Magnus." He demanded, in his usual athoritative voice, no longer fazed by the strange being. Whatever it was.

_"That is not something I can do. You do not know what you really want, and blindly follow a path guided by outside forces. These will lead to your ruin."_

This caused Ancano's eye's to widen as he stared at the orb. Unsure of what to say. He knew very well what he'd asked. And what he wanted. What the Thalmor wanted. Though they were a complicated race to anyone else, The Aldmer actions themselves were simple to their own kind. Though he'd play along, and see what this Augur had to offer. He regained his composure, the unpleasant look back on his face, "And just what exactly will lead to my ruin?" His tone almost mocking the Augur now, though it would be interesting to hear it's answers.

_"Your path, though it may be too late, there is time to divert. The Eye will imbune you with great power, though it shall take something you cannot replace in it's place."_

Great power...A small smirk grazed the elf's normally frowning features. He disregarded what would be taken. The only thing of high importance to him and the Thalmor was his power. And it he had more... He turned away, no longer needing to hear the rest. Though if the Augur could sigh, Ancano would have heard it.

_"The eye will guide you on your path..."_

XxX

Tenebris stood out on the small landing, underneath the college, watching the snow fall outside the small cave beyond the Midden. A small frown grazed her serious, but otherwise attractive features. Everything the Augur had said was concerning. Though there was little that was actually said, other than something big was going to happen. Something big that held her and Ancano at the center.

The dark elf groaned at that prospect. Though what the Augur said about leading to his ruin was at least one plus. She wouldn't have to deal with him ever again after this issue. She ran a hand through her short hair, thinking through what all the Augur had said. Then she stood from her crouching position, she still had to report back to the Arch-Mage about this.

She looked down the steep cliff side that she'd exited to, to see how far down it went. Then she took in a deep breath, "Feim Zii Gron!" She shouted, before jumping off the edge, and falling all the way down, landing in the snow as though she'd only jumped up to land on the same ground she started. Then she made her way back up to the college, cursing herself for feeling the need to take the hard way back to the college.

XxX

Savos regarded the female dark elf with inquisitive interest, she'd run up to him again, in a similar fashion to when he'd first met her. And now she came, claiming to have more important information, "Really? And what might that be?" He asked, almost sceptical.

"We have to find the Staff of Magnus." She replied in a serious tone. She was aware of the Arch-Mage's sceptics of her. She didn't quite blame him. After all, a newcomer suddenly comes to the Arch-Mages several times with information beyond them. Yes, it did give him basis to be weary of anything she had to offer.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, almost as though he hadn't heard her properly. Though now he thought she was trying to get a leg up in what was already discovered with the Eye. "I'd certainly love to have such a powerful staff, but I'm not really sure that any of us need it." He said, with a small chuckle to his voice, his tone a little lighter, as though he were speaking to a child.

Tenebris huffed in irritation at being treated as a child, "It's connected to the orb we found." She said, her haughty attitude now evident in her voice, which also dripped with the displeasure at the way he treated her.

This sparked a little of Savos' interest, as he looked over the grumpy female, "And how do you know this?" He asked, dropping the lighter tone now.

Tenebris narrowed her eyes. Now he was interested. Which was good, but she still didn't enjoy the way he regarded her when she was only trying to help. As she'd been doing since arriving at the college. "I spoke with the Augur of Dunlain." She replied, matter of factly.

Savos' eyes widened just a little. "Did you really? He asked, astonished. "And he specifically mentioned the Staff of Magnus? I...I'm impressed with your initiative." He continued, astonishment still in his voice. Though he regained his composure and lifted a hand to stroke his beard, thinking for a moment, "Of course, someone will need to follow up on this." He added, his usual business like voice back in place as he glanced up at the Eye wondering what all would transpire now with the Eye, and now with the Augur's added commentary.

* * *

><p>And the shout featured in this chapter(And yes before anyone asks, I'm going to keep doing this even if everyone knows them. I'll do the same for the Dov language itself whenever Tenebris is talking to a dragon):<p>

Become Ethereal: Feim(Fade) Zii(Spirit) Gron(Bind)


	6. Second Thoughts?

Ancano's gaze moved to the window he sat next to. The book titled "Night of Tears" rested lazily in his lap. The Eye had sparked quite a bit of interest in the high elf, to the point that it was difficult to think of anything but. Even so...The dunmer was also involved with the Eye. With her involved things could get more complicated.

He watched the snow dance outside with an unfazed look. Though his natural frown deepened just a little. He had to think of a way to work around the dunmer, to slowly widdle away her involvement. Though beyond gaining power, he was unsure of what to do with the Eye and had little plans besides. Which made it difficult to create a plan. His elven eyes narrowed slightly as the thought of the dunmer grew just a little. There was still the issue with the Psijic coming to see her. He would have to question her further on that. Perhaps there was a conspiracy he could expose to remove her from the college.

Ancano's gaze shifted down to the book again, and lifted it to reread the passage slowly. These battles over the Eye were interesting. Though something with that amount of magicka could surely create contention. His lip twitched at another thought. What if the dunmer was after the Eye for the same reason as he?

He stood, tossing the book unceremoniously on the chair he'd been sitting in and walked out of the Arcanaeum. He had to seek out the dunmer. The Psijic possibly told her how to control the Eye, or something more important. He had to get the answers out of her soon.

He paused in his step after stepping outside into the cold and closed his eyes, letting out an irritated huff, causing his frozen breath to billow out for a few seconds before disapearing. He hated how important the disrespectful dunmer was to the ordeal with the Eye. He opened his eyes again and turned his head to look in the direction of the sleeping quarters, where the dunmer might be, as she wasn't in the Hall of Elements. His steps took him off the path to to the main gate, stepping into the snow, cutting across the court yard to the quarters.

XxX

Tenebris seated herself down on her bed and sighed. Her usual armor was gone, replace by robes, as they were lighter and more comfortable. The normal strong look on her face replace by fatigue. She hadn't had much sleep with all the running around she'd done for the college since her and Tolfdir discovered the Eye. She had been required to find Mirabelle about the Staff of Magnus, but she required some extra rest before halling off on another potential quest.

She paid little attention to the sound of the door to the hall opening. She was too tired to react much. Not that she thought much of it anyway. It was most likely one of her classmates coming in for a rest or to grab some supplies for a class.

Tenebris looked up when she saw a figure in the archway of her small quarters. Then frowned, "What are you doing here?" She grumbled towards the certain high elf standing in her archway.

A similarly unpleasant look crossed Ancano's face, "You know why." He accused before stepping into the small room. "My earlier questioning still stands." He continued, holding his head high as he glared down at Tenebris. "I have little doubt that the Psijic came to you with information on the Eye. You will tell me what he told you."

Tenebris groaned, having wanted to forget about his questioning. It wasn't his business to what the Psijic said, though he did have quite a bit to do with the Eye, if what the Augur said was correct. Though that was beside the fact that she didn't want to be in the same room as Ancano, let alone having a conversation with him.

She opened her mouth, taking a small breath in before Ancano learched forward, and slammed her against the wall causing her to gasp out. Her hands flew up reflexively to try and knock him out of the way, though he caught her hands in his much larger hand, and held them down to the side. Then his hand clapped over her mouth. She let out a muffled noise of surprise and glanced up at the high elf out of the corner of her eye.

He leaned down and hissed in her ear, "You will not pull a stunt as you did before." To which Tenebris answered with a muffle, she tried to turn her head to the side, to send a glare towards the high elf, though his strong hand held her head straight. "Now, you will tell me what the Psijic wanted." He breathed out, causing Tenebris to shiver as the breath hit her ear.

Ancano waited a few moments before he allowed his hand to lower from her mouth. Though he resituated his hand to grip her jaw, forcing her head to stay forward, away from his person, who was standing just to the side of her. "Now speak." He ordered.

Tenebris glanced back up at him, and her lip twitched up in a snarl, and tried to pull at least one of her hands away from the grip of his larger hand. She let out a small yelp when she felt a small shock charge through her arms. She glanced down at the hands and saw a few small sparks graze over the back of his gloved hand. She snarled at him again, though this time expressing her irritation towards the fact that he was winning this time. She couldn't get a leg up with this altercation. He seemed to have already had a plan set up.

She let out a sigh, not wanting to be in the humiliating position much longer, "He told me to find the Augur." She finally half grumbled. Glancing away from him so that she didn't see his triumphant smirk.

"You were instructed to seek out the Augur, why?" He further questioned. She shuddered at the almost gleeful tone in his voice. It made her feel sick to think that her humiliation caused him this glee.

"They had concerns about the Eye, but didn't tell me why." She grumbled more. A pout almost unfolding on her face. Though she wouldn't give him that benefit.

"And the Augur told you?" The high elf pressed. Absolutely loving that things were going his way with the difficult disrespectful dunmer.

Tenebris grumbled and glared at the high elf out of the corner of her eye. "That you're an ass." She growled. Though in her mind, that wasn't too far from the truth. She let out a groan when she felt another electrical jolt through her arms. She shot the high elf another glare, "That's the short version." She gritted out through her teeth. "It said you're going to create a whole lot of hell for everyone." She continued through gritted teeth.

Ancano observed the dunmer for a few moments just to see if she had any more to offer, and to decide if she was being truthful. He finally let her off the wall and pushed her away as if she were some vile thing he'd touched. Then left, pace quick. Leaving Tenebris to rub her jaw, and glare at his retreating form. He was good at what he did. She'd give him that. Though she wouldn't like it, and she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

XxX

In his quarters, Ancano paced. Thinking over what the Augur had said, and what the dunmer had said. They mattered little towards his eventual goal. But they were things he still had to consider, as she was an obstacle in his path. He stopped in his pacing when The words from the Augur entered his mind

_"These will lead to your ruin."_

These...Which meant that there was more than just the Eye the Augur was talking about. Another warning entered his mind, though was blocked out by a foreign whisper. He looked around, wondering where or what the whisper was. It sounded dark, but it was too quiet to distinguish. He opened his mouth, wondering if he would hear the whisper better if he voice the command out loud. But a whisper sounded again, and he felt a pull.

_"The eye will guide you on your path..."_

Were these whispers the eye? He closed his mouth, and looked towards his door. Then started walking towards it, intent to go to the eye. Maybe he could hear it better if he were closer.

He stopped, another warning from the Augur entering his mind, temporarily blotting out the whispers he tried desperately to understand.

_"Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment"_

He stayed, paused, looking at the door. Wondering which to heed, the whisper, or the Augur. His frown widened and he placed his hand against the door, leaning against it. He looked down. His perseverance was the will of the Thalmor. And they valued power within their superior species. With the eye, he would be highly valued within the Thalmor to pursue their will.

He raised his head and opened his door, exiting his chambers.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I'm actually very happy with this chapter.<p> 


	7. Turmoil Begins

The dwemer ruins were loud and smelled of oil and smoke, as they always did. Tenebris had been in more than enough dwemer ruins to know that those elements would never change. The architecture never changed either. There was rarely anything new that stood out to her. Though a few had their surprisingly interesting elements. When she'd received the Elder Scroll in Blackreach was one of those times. That room had been very interesting, and she didn't quite mind trying to work around the puzzle to get the Elder Scroll down. Though part of her wished that she could just send an explosion up to bring it down.

The same mechanical enemies had become a bore long ago. Since she knew how to destroy them. So her main difficulty had become to find her way through the maze of passages, and sometimes come to a court yard somewhere in the dwemer city, then try to decide which passage she needed to take next.

Though she would probably make note to tell some of her allies and friends about this place. As she knew many were very interested in the dwemer and their fascination with machinery versus magic. She looked around the low halls as she walked, keeping her swords at the ready for any machinery that may be guarding nearby.

She paused when she saw a body a head and walked over, then stooped down to check it. The late man was wearing mages robes. Clearly one of the Synod that didn't pay close attention to traps that to the adventurous mer were quite obvious. Or at least they were things she knew to watch for. She stood from the body and walked in the same direction she had been. She was clearly going to correct way if one of the Synod were here. Not that this ruin had too many ways to make a wrong turn.

XxX

She was gone. The dunmer was out of the way. She wont be an issue now...

Ancano walked around the Eye, listening to it's whispers. He'd learned now that the whispers weren't meant to be understood with the ears. They were something he could feel and know, just as well as he knew his own magicka limits. These were exactly what he needed; His magicka and the whispers.

He paused and looked up at the Eye he'd been circling. He watched the Eye float up and down, almost as though he was hypnotized by it and paid little attention to any of his surroundings or any possible people who may be in the hall. Right now, he was listening to the whispers as though they were the only thing in existence.

He knew what to do that gain the power it promised, now it had just been about waiting for the proper time to gain what was his. And now with the dunmer gone, it was time.

He raised his hands, allowing the sparks to dance around them as he readied his sparks spell, then aimed it at the Eye. It only took a few moments for him to feel the power flow back to him in a slow but steady rush at first, building in fierce delivery. A twisted smile crossed his face as the power started to billow around him and spiral outward.

XxX

Tenebris let out a cry of pain as a bolt embedded itself into her shoulder, causing her to drop her sword. She hadn't expected an active centurion when she opened the door. Which seemed to have been poised, ready for anyone to walk through. She raised her other sword and ran at the machine shouting for slowed time.

She swung her sword across the metal body a few times before diving out of the way to avoid the steam it breathed out. She ducked behind a pillar and pulled out her bow and loaded it. Her arm shook from the bolt still embedded in her shoulder, though she let loose a few arrows which made their mark before she had to drop them to favor her sword again.

When the large metal body fell to the ground, Tenebris dropped to her knees to give herself a moments rest and to pull the bolt from her shoulder with a pained hiss, allowing the wound gush blood. She dropped the bolt and raised her hand with a healing spell, something she'd been glad she'd gone to to college for as there were only so many times a healing potion would work properly.

When she stood, her wound wasn't fully healed, but it had clotted to stop the blood. She moved her arm around gingerly, hoping she wouldn't need to use the arm too much anymore before walking over to pick up the sword that had been dropped when she'd been shot and put it away before she looked around to spot the chest on the back wall. She opened it to find a key, hopefully the one she'd been looking for, as the door she needed to go through was locked. She gripped it in her fist, and headed back out to try it on the door.

XxX

Savos Aren looked up at Mirabelle, shocked. "He's Doing What!?" He demanded in a panicked voice as he stood quickly. He stormed past Mirabelle, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. "We Have To Stop The Damned Altmer!" He half shouted as he made his way out of the arch-mage's quarters to find a strange barrier up around the Hall of Elements.

"ANCANO! DROP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" He demanded over the roar of the magic storm. He glared through it, though he couldn't hear a respond, if there had been one. Though from what he could see, it seemed as though Ancano was completely oblivious to anything beyond the Eye.

Savos growled in frustration and conjured an ice spike to throw at the storm, which pulsed and knocked him backwards, off his feet. Mirabelle ran over. "Are you alright?!" She asked in a hurried manner, raising a healing spell if he needed.

Savos glared up at the magic storm, ignoring Mirabelle for a few moments. There was a crack...He stood quickly and readied another spell, "Mirabelle, you have to cast a spell with me!" He demanded, taking a moment to glance at her, "If we use enough destruction spells on it, it will break!" He said quickly as he readied another ice spike.

Mirabelle stood as well and looked towards the storm to see the crack heal itself. Then she nodded and raised her hands allowing the fires to crackle around them before she sent them forward, towards the storm as Savos released the ice.

XxX

Tenebris rolled her eyes at the technical speech that this Synod member was regurgitating as he walked a head of her. She cared very little for the technical aspect of whatever the dwemer did. They aren't alive now, so whatever they did didn't seem to work properly, otherwise they'd still be a living race. Though she didn't feel that way towards the falmer, who died or were corrupted. She felt bad for the twisted race and the betrayal the dwemer had wrot upon them.

She looked up at the mechanical structure. It looked almost identical to the one she'd gotten the Elder Scroll from. Now she was more interested. She walked past the Synod member to the center and set the crystal in the center holder. then went up towards the control panel and looked it over, then looked up at the device closer to the ceiling. They had what looked like mirrors, or glass, that was used to displace the light. She pressed one of the buttons.

XxX

Paratus Decimius watched with an almost smugness as his idea started to become a reality. The glass disks moved around the ceiling when the strange dunmer pressed a certain button. Though the light wasn't as focused on those disks as it should be. He scratched his chin, wondering why it wasn't working as well. However..."The cold, the cold warps it!" He said aloud, and looked to the dunmer to see if she'd heard. It seemed she had, as she raised her hands with an ice spell at the ready and sent it towards the crystal.

XxX

Soon enough the light beams and the disks were in the right place, and a projection shown down. Tenebris jogged down and took a look at it, fascinated, though that was only shown by her eyes slightly wider and a lessened frown.

They Synod member walked over, ranting about how it went wrong, something about an interference. Tenebris looked over and raised an eyebrow towards him, who shot her an angry glare, "So, What is it? What have you done?" He asked softly, but harshly. "Did you know what we were attempting? Are you here to make sure your plan worked, that our efforts have been for nothing?" He asked further, temper and voice raising with each word. "Explain Yourself!"

Tenebris just watched. The man was blaming her for something she did not do, which made her brow twitch a little. Though she wasn't interested in a fight. Her shoulder was still wounded after all. "Calm down." She said in a quiet, though commanding voice.

"You and your college have ruined years of my work." He spat out. "I've lost colleagues and friends to the falmer, and you want me to calm down!?" He ranted, voice raising again with his anger. "How did you do it!?"

Tenebris blinked eyebrow twitching again. "I have no idea what your talking about." She grated out, shooting him a glare.

The Synod member growled before shouting, "Either your lying to me, or..." he stopped and looked up at the map for a few moments. It seemed as though his anger ebbed for a few moments, then he continued, slowly, thinking over the possibility. "You have something at your college, don't you? Something immensely powerful..." He turned back to Tenebris, "What is it?"

Tenebris looked back at the map when the Synod member did, "You mean the Eye of Magnus?" She asked, absently. That was the only thing she could think of that was powerful, or at least so foreignly powerful at the college.

"The Eye of Magnus?" Disbelief washed over the man's face before folding his arms in thought. "Well, I suppose if that means what I think it does...Well...That's interesting..." He rubbed his chin again, thinking.

Tenebris folded her arms as well, though in irritation, "Can you help me find the Staff of Magnus or not?" she asked, impatience lacing her voice as she tapped her foot, not wanting to spend longer in here than necessary.

The Synod looked over at Tenebris then said absently, "Yes, the staff, interesting..." After a few moments, he shook his head, then walked closer to the map, talking vaguely about his research and what this place was supposed to achieve. Causing Tenebris to roll her eyes at more useless information, when something he said sparked her attention. Two beams; One at the college and that other at Labyrinthian.

She looked over at the Synod member once he was done with his rant. "So the Staff of Magnus is in Labyrinthian?" She asked, just to be sure she'd heard him properly. Though his answer added to her irritation.

"Well, yes. Probably" He said, unsure, causing the elf's eyebrow to twitch again. "I mean yes. Certainly it is." he corrected hurriedly. "But that doesn't matter now, because I know you're hoarding something even more important at your college." He added triumphantly, smirking at Tenebris, who returned his look with a glare.

"I think you've been in here too long. You're insane." She said with her normal note of serious before taking a side step away from the member.

"Am I? Am I?" The man said, almost crazed, "I think I've discovered more here than I could've hoped to." He continued, only convincing Tenebris of her previous statement. "Your trickery won't confuse me!" He half shouted at her before turned away, "I believe we're done here!" Causing Tenebris to let out a sigh of relief and turn away to leave, not wanting to be around the crazed man anymore.

She made her way to a closed door, hoping it to be a shaft back up to the surface. As she approached, her world faded to monochrome and a Psijic member appeared before her and spoke, "You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your college at once. You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path, and you will prevail."

After he faded, and her world went back to normal, she paused for a second to comprehend all he'd said, then moved swiftly. He'd said to return to the college quickly. Something bad must be happening for them to give something that direct, as they hadn't in the past. She ran through the doors, back out into the cold Skyrim air.

Lots of game content, so I tried to mix it up by telling what happened at the college, just to keep things a bit more interesting. Thanks for Reading ^^


	8. Arch-Mage's Death

Sorry, this is a short chapter. I just wanted to get something out for the story.

* * *

><p>With the destructive magic thrown against the storm, it fell quickly. Allowing Tenebris and Savos to run in. Tenebris pulled out her swords and stood in an offensive position in between Savos and Ancano; Who looked over at Tenebris, though didn't let up the magic feed he was giving and getting from the Eye.<p>

Ancano turned his head to face Tenebris and Savos. And the look on his face and in his eyes was one that caused Tenebris to pause. He was looking at them, but she could tell that he didn't register them even being there. Savos called to Ancano from behind Tenebris, but Ancano made no motion that he'd even heard Savos. The vacant look caught Tenebris off guard enough that she didn't notice the power burst until it was too late.

Tenebris let out a cry after the flash of light when she felt pain as her body smacked into the wall. Then she fell to the ground, with another cry. Her vision was a little blurry with the pain she was feeling along her torso. It burned, making it hard for her to breath. She heard a voice nearby, above the roar of the magic storm that had started raging again. The dark elf blinked and groaned and she struggled to her knees, ribs burning.

She looked over and saw Mirabelle collapsed on the ground, talking. 'Maybe she was the one who was trying to get my attention.' Tenebris thought as the pulled herself along the floor, one hand glowing against her rib cage to try and heal whatever damage had been caused. Her shoulder wound had reopened because of the impact against the wall, so blood dripped down her arm, and her now damaged armor.

She set back and panted when she was next to Mirabelle, and looked her over, finally able to understand what the mage was saying. "Are you alright? Can you stand? I need you on your feet. You need to find Savos. He got thrown back as well." The mage panted out as she sat, leaning against the pillar.

Tenebris closed her eyes, and stood after her healing spell had sapped her magicka. She groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. Her ribs burned as she stood, breathing heavily. She looked down at Mirabelle. "Are you alright?" She hissed out, through her pain.

"I will be alright. But you have to find Savos." Mirabelle replied as she applied her own healing spells to her beaten up leg. She looked up at Tenebris, "Please. He's probably the only person who can stop Ancano."

Tenebris looked her in the eye, then nodded, and made her way off. Finding the Arch-Mage was now her top priority.

XxX

Dead?

Tenebris slid down to her knees, panting heavily, holding her ribs as she looked at the body. Savos Aren was dead. He'd been caught in the same blast. Tenebris' armor must have saved her life. As it was supposed to.

She reached out and lightly shook his shoulder, just to make sure. But...No response. She sighed. While the two dark elves didn't see eye to eye, she still respected him for his position. And he did acknowledge her help, which had been nice.

Tenebris sighed and pulled herself back to her feet. There was only one more hope. The Staff of Magnus. She had to tell Mirabelle. Tell her what happened to Savos Aren and where she was aimed next to stop Ancano.

Her hands glowed with a healing spell as she walked, hoping to reverse a little more damage if she was to trek into Labyrinthian. The bleeding from her shoulder had mostly stopped, though it would open again easily if aggravated. Her ribs didn't burn as much after the second healing. Though she dearly wanted to rest and let her body heal. She started this mess, and she had to finish it.

XxX

Mirabelle sighed as she watched the Dark Elf walk away, Labyrinthian pendant in hand. She slid down the wall to a seated position and took in a few shaky breaths. Dead? She saw him just a few minutes before. She never thought he'd die so soon. And so suddenly. He'd been a close friend, and a wonderful mentor.

She pulled herself back up, and glared towards the magic storm, where Ancano still was. Then she made her way to Savos Aren's body. So that she could move it away, and hopefully prepare it for a proper burial.


	9. Labyrinthian

Tenebris walked around the ghost figure, not sure who it was or why it was there. Then let out a gasp when she met the face. Savos Aren. She blinked, shocked for a moment. Did he perform some spell, knowing she'd come here? Though his ghost didn't seem to register that she was there. She cleared her throat and asked, "Arch-Mage?" To no response. So Tenebris turned away, towards the entrance.

Tenebris looked up at the large door, then at the amulet down in her hand. She gripped it tight and glanced back to the ghost of Savos. Then placed it against the door, in a slot that seemed reserved for it. The door groaned as it slowly slid open to reveal a large open room scattered with a few skeletons. She watched the ghost figure run past her before she entered as well.

As she neared the other doors, several more ghosts appeared, and started some conflicting conversation. Tenebris walked around the ghosts, trying to decide if she knew some of them. But the only one she recognized was Savos Aren. He seemed excited about something. While many of the others seemed hesitant.

As the conversation and the ethereal bodies faded, Tenebris turned and continued into the ruins. This had gotten more interesting. She'd only wished that she had been able to fully heal herself. She'd have to play it safe in here.

XxX

Mirabelle sighed as Tolfdir directed the few other mages as to where to bring Savos Aren's body. She glanced back at the Hall of Elements. There wasn't too much her and Tolfdir could do right now. And she didn't want to put more students in danger. Tenebris was already injured and had treked off the Labyrinthian. Mirabelle exchanged worried looks with Tolfdir. There was a good chance Tenebris might not come back. Something that was weighing heavily on both mages.

Tolfdir placed a hand on Mirabelle's shoulder. "She'll pull through. She managed very well in Saarthal." He said, though there was an unsure note in his voice, causing Mirabelle to sigh.

"I'm just concerned I've sent a student to death." She said, glancing back at the Hall of Elements again. "No one know's what's in Labyrinthian, so she's not prepared. And she was injured as well." She folded her arms. "But that staff is probably our only hope. Without it, Ancano might destroy the College and what's left of Winterhold."

XxX

"Oh Hell no." Tenebris swore when the skeletal army rushed forward, backed by the bone dragon. She jumped back in the passage, and drew her bow. Firing at the skeletons closest to her. Her latest injuries would take a toll on her being able to run in with her swords, as much as she wanted to.

Most of the skeletons fell apart quickly, as most skeletons she'd faced had. The mage skeletons took more time and more of her arrows. As the last one fell, she reached back for her arrows to find that she'd used the last one. She hissed and placed a hand on her lower rib cage to quickly test how much it still hurt. She hissed again at the jolt of pain that ran through her. But she had little other choice.

She strapped her bow to her back and pulled out her swords, then ran back in the large room, aiming for the skeletal dragon, who'd been trying to snap at her when she had been hiding in the narrow passage.

The bones held together better than the other skeletons, so the swords glanced off the bone, leaving nicks in it with every it did distract the dragon from breathing it's ice breath. Tenebris worked around the undead creature looking for a vital point where the bones would easily sever from each other.

The skull rounded to face her then struck in to snap at her. She rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws, but it gave her a hit. Tenebris pulled herself to her feet and brought her sword down hard, where the skull connected with the neck bones, causing the skull to sever from the skeletal body.

Tenebris groaned and sunk down to her knees as the giant skeleton collapsed on the ground. She looked around, just to make sure there weren't any other skeletons lurking in the corners before she pulled herself to her feet and moved around the room picking up all the arrows she'd used that she could find. Then she moved to the next passage on the far end of the giant room.

XxX

Quaranir frowned as he gazed into the Labyrinthian display. The dunmer had gotten far with her injuries, and he was sure she'd make it through to the end, despite what was there. But even still. It was a matter on if she would make it back to the college on time. He'd already appeared to her in person once, which had upset his fellow Psijic members, but even still. This was a race, and the time was ticking down. He needed to figure out how to buy the injured dunmer time to complete her trial in Labyrinthian.

He waved his hand over the display which now showed the college in turmoil. All the members were pooling their efforts to slow the rapid growth of the magic storm caused by the thalmor and the eye. Not to mention the magic anomalies that were still appearing around the worn and broken hold. The display caused the altmer to rub his chin in thought. Something had to be done. The college couldn't hold out long enough, that much he was sure of.

Quaranir glanced over his shoulder at his fellow members, then motioned for Nerien to come over. He'd been in more contact with the dunmer than Quaranir himself had, despite Quaranir being the only one who'd seen her in person. So surely Nerien would be willing to help. Or at least so Quaranir hoped.

Once Nerien had walked over Quaranir spoke in a hushed voice, "I have concerns that the dunmer won't make it back to the college in time." He said, motioning to the displayed college. "They are working as hard as they can, but I fear the storm rages too strong for them."

Nerien watched the display closely for several long moments before nodding. "I understand, however I feel that we have done all the interfering we can do. The rest of the order wasn't too please with your recent display after all." He said with a warning tone as he looked at his fellow member.

Quaranir sighed but nodded, "I am well aware of how the order felt. But you are also aware of how difficult it was to contact the dunmer because of the eye. It left me little other option." He said, placing his hands on the table while leaning into them. "But if there were a way for us to help contain it longer without directly helping the college, would you be willing to help?" He asked cautiously as he watched Nerien out of the corner of his eye.

Nerien watched the display carefully, then waved his hand over it so that he could see the dunmer drag herself through the ruins. He walked around, as though seeing the display from a different angle would help him make his decision. Then he moved the display back to the college. After several long moments of watching and thinking, he finally nodded. "But only if we can find a way to not get involved directly. He waited for Quaranir's nod before the two glanced back at the other members in the room before the two left, aiming towards the college.

XxX

_Wo mayz wah dii vul junaar?_

Came a strange voice beyond the icy barrier. It was a strong, rattling voice that made Tenebris' skin crawl. She could tell what language it was, though she didn't quite know the words. It came in a subtle, but strong wind. Not something physical, it was more a wind she felt within her mind and soul.

Beyond the icy doorway, the dark elf crept to the edge of the long drop with it's twisted walkways all the way down to the bottom of the seemingly pit. She shivered when she felt another mental wind blow through her mind.

_Niyahriin muz fent siiv nid aoz het._

She gasped and ducked down behind a rock when she saw some drauger move along the walk ways. She pulled out one of the many arrows she'd collected earlier, and strung it to her bow. The Skeletal dragon had taken a toll on her pained chest, as well as shoulder, as the strain had once more cracked the wound that hadn't been given a chance to heal yet.

She peaked out from behind the rock and fired her arrow, causing her target to fall, and alarm the others around their fallen comrade. Tenebris peaked out from behind the rock again then looked down into the long chasm she could drop into. It would save her trouble and time. And it was were she needed to go to boot. She took in a deep breath, and let out the whisper, "Feim Zii Gron." Before rolling her ghostly body off the edge, down to the bottom, where she landed easily.

_You do not answer... Must I use this guttural language of yours?_

Came the chilling voice again, now in words she could understand. She looked around and up at the drauger still searching for her. Then crept towards where the mental wind was coming from. Over an old stone bridge and into a new room. Where a few drauger roamed. One already running towards her.

Tenebris let out a tired sigh and drew her swords. She brought both swords down in a cross slash before embedding on in the undead's chest, causing the lights in it's eyes to fade. Then the second drauger rushed her, giving her just enough time to pull her sword from the other's chest before she turned and shouted, "Fus Ro Da!." Caused the corrupted creature to fly a few feet, while she ran after, getting a few strikes in before it stood, but one more stash through it's neck caused it to fall again.

The excursion caused Tenebris to have to sit down for a few moments, and use her magicka on a healing spell to make the current pain subside for a while. Then she stood in a crouched position and snuck along the corridors, not wanting to come into a full fight quite so soon again.

Her foot spashed into a small underground water body. She looked from left to right, seeing a door down one way, she crept along, careful to try and not alert any of the drauger.

_Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?_

She stopped. Aren? As in Savos Aren? What had he done here? Who was this who spoke to her, and mistook her for the Arch-Mage? She took in a deep breath, looking at the door, so close to opening it. "What happened?" She voiced in a low tone, then shook her head. The only way she was going to find out was to press forward.

XxX

The magic was taking it's tole, but he couldn't stop, he had lost his control. He'd only vaguely registered others around him but couldn't tell who, or even what they were. A portion of his mind was with the eye, and his body was under whatever control it had over him. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. The once whispers from the eye had now turned into insane cries which he could no longer understand. There were a few things he'd retained, one of which was the Augurs warning. And now he wanted out. But he couldn't

he was trapped...

XxX

_Do you seek to finish that which you could not?_

Tenebris continued on her hidden path, slowly but surely working her way around the undead. Only killing when she felt comfortable that they could not chase her after a solid arrow impaling them. She was more determined to find the end and figure out what happened here with the Arch-Mage.

_You... You are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?_

The rattling voice made her shiver again. She paused, crouched as she came to the gate. One easy to open. But the undeads could not reach her now. She could rest for a few moments, and apply another healing spell to keep her pain at bay. Once she'd pulled the lever, she continued sneaking along, trying to move faster, without being spotted.

_Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?_

Tenebris paused. She'd been given no warning about this place. Though she hoped that Savos Aren would have warned her, should he have lived to know where she was going. She settled down on her knees for a moment. The mental wind took a toll on her magicka, which did tire her some. But there was little time for rest. She pulled herself back to her feet and crept along the passage, hoping to be close to her end point.

She stopped again when she saw the ghostly form the Savos Aren, talking with the dramatically diminished numbers of the other unknown mages. Had he been looking for the staff so long ago as well?

XxX

"We have to hold it back longer!" Mirabelle cried desperately to the other mages who all exhorted their magicka to holding the storm and a more reasonable size. Though it had grown considerably. The mages were just too few in numbers for the power the eye was letting off.

Above them on the balcony the two Psijic members stood, watching, hoping for some opening that would allow them to help. Quaranir glanced back at Nerien. "Do you think we could strengthen their spells and offer them some of our magicka?" He asked, staring hard at the storm that raged, growing ever so slightly in size.

Nerien nodded, "That might be the only way without directly solving their problems." He said as he started a spell up in the palm of his hand. Then look over at Quaranir who was starting his own spells.

"You do know that if they can't contain it, and if the dunmer's too late this no longer becomes the college's problem?" He said with a slight warning in his voice before he released his spell towards one of the tired mages, strengthening them and offering them a little more support.

"I am well aware of that." Nerien replied before releasing the same spell towards another mage. It was the least they could do, and more than what the rest of the order was willing to support with.

XxX

Tenebris was not prepared for what lie ahead when she walked into the room. Spectral mages it seemed, casting some magic towards an orb. And on closer inspection, as she snuck closer. She swore. She was not in the greatest shape to fight a dragon priest. She looked back up at the mages. None had noticed her yet, she was still hidden. So she took out her swords and crept up to the lower platform and sliced through the ghost there, before creeping her way up to the higher platform to slice through the ghostly figure.

Once the barrier was down, the dragon priest began moving, trying to find who'd removed his source of power. Tenebris took the liberty of pulling her bow down and firing a few shots before the dragon priest turned and started making it's way up towards her. She put her bow away and pulled her swords, then moved down to meet the dragon priest. Her body still ached, but she had to end this, for the college, and for Savos.

She let out a cry when lightning coursed through her body as she rushed towards the undead priest. Her muscles ached as though she'd worked out all day, and then some as the lightning took it's toll on her body and energy. Everything hurt more as she swung her swords at the rotting flesh time and time again

She felt her sword sink into the chest, as she collapsed down. She barely registered the body shatter as she breathed heavily, trying to stay continuous. Every bit of her hurt, and she was too tired to conjure a healing spell for herself, or to even reach into her pack for a potion. She closed her eyes, needing a few moments of rest.

XxX

Estormo sat the a disgusting chamber that smelled of dead bodies. He was disgusted that Ancano had given him such an order.

_Flashback_

_"I need you to follow the dunmer. She is planning to disrupt my plans. I'm not entirely sure how though." Ancano said, pacing from side to side in their meeting place. "She is dangerous, and should not be underestimated. I've seen her in battle." He said slowly before stopping and facing Estormo. "Last I heard, she is looking for something called the Staff of Magnus. Find it before she does, or take it from her dead body. Either way, I want that staff, and I want her out of the picture."_

Estormo frowned as he looked up towards the doors the dunmer was sure to come through eventually, or die beforehand. He glanced towards his guard. If she didn't come in a reasonable amount of time, he'd send the guard to go look for her.

His frown widened just a bit as he recalled coming here.

_Flashback_

_Estormo stepped out of the shadows of the dwemer machine. He didn't even have to raise a finger, the dunmer had done a good enough job and removing the mess from interfearance. The member of the Synod looked over at him with confusion before outrage crossed his face, "I knew it! She and the college are working with the Thalmor!" He cried, raising his hands spells crackling at the ready, before a knife passed through his chest, and he dropped. Estormo nodded to his guard then walked over and kicked the Synod member over to see his face. "There will be no reports made on these discoveries. The Thalmor will be in possetion of them." He said with a snear before turning away to stake a post at Labyrinthian, ready for the dunmer's arrival._

He stood when he heard a noise from beyond the door, and readied his spells. There would be a fight, that much he knew from following the dunmer.

XxX

Tenebris rolled to her side and watched her hands glow with her healing spell. She sighed lightly when she felt the warmth flow through her her body. It slowly relieved the ache she felt in her in her muscles to the point that she could sit up and pull her pack closer to rummage through. She pulled out a health and stamina potion and downed both before the ache had subsided enough that she could stand again.

She moved over the the dust pile that used to be the dragon priest and grabbed the staff next to it. She looked down at it, rolling it in her hands before nodding. She was sure this was the Staff of Magnus.

She strapped it to her back, next to her bow and moved up the stairs, towards what she hoped was the way out. Pausing at the top to drain her magicka on another healing spell. Before pulling herself along the higher passage, towards a doorway that hopefully took her out.

As she neared the door, She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Her damaged armor scraped against the wall as her breaths heaved in and out. Then the door opened causing her to jump from the wall in surprise to watch an unknown Thalmor rush through the doorway, spark spells dancing around his hands.

"So, you made it out of there alive. Ancano was right... you are dangerous." He said, the usual high elf snear in his voice. Though his carried some reserve, as though he was aware of how well she could put up a fight, and wanted to remain on the safe side. Tenebris groaned and placed a hand on her sword hilt.

The high elf glanced from her sword to the staff on her back. "I'm afraid I'll have to take that Staff from you now. Ancano wants it kept safe..." He said before raising his spell ready hand as the sparks jumped violently from his hand. "Oh, and he wants you dead. Nothing personal."

"Oh how polite" Tenebris gritted out sarcastically as she pulled her sword. She was tired, and didn't want to fight, she didn't feel like her body would handle another battle so soon. She glanced past the Thalmor agent, to the high elf guard behind him before the first spell flew at her. She jumped out of the way, and rolled across the hall floor, steadying herself on her knees. Then she took in a deep breath, "Tiid Klo Ui!"

The world danced in an ethereal grey as she sprung to her feet, running to the slowed Thalmor, who's body slowly twisted to face her to shoot out another spell. She raised her sword and smacked him over the head with it's butt end, causing the high elf to slowly collapse before Tenebris ran towards the other, who's mace was raised, ready for a slowed attack. Her sword smashed into the helmet, concaving it, and knocking the elf to the side before she ran past, out into the snowy world. She'd regret not killing them, but she needed to save what energy she had left to take care of Ancano.

She slid down the slope, towards the solid ground, and ran towards her horse, more healing spells glowing about her. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Woo, Long chapter. But I wanted to get through Labyrinthian in one chapter so that it didn't take longer than necessary. I tried grouping several set ups together so that things tied in a little better. And I wanted to give the Psijic something more to do.<p>

Ok, Now for translation with Morokei's first two lines.

"Wo mayz wah dii vul junaar?" should translate to "Who comes to my dark kingdom?" if the wiki is correct

"Niyahriin muz fent siiv nid aoz het." should be "Cowardly men will find no mercy here." Once again if the wiki is correct.


	10. Madness of Magnus

Tenebris jumped off her horse and ran over the bridge to the college. Her long trip offered her more than enough time to use her healing spells on herself. So while she wasn't completely healed, she was ready to take on whatever Ancano had to offer, only to be met with a barrier. She halted to a stop and looked at the swirling storm barricade before her.

She looked back to the torn up bridge to see a tired Tolfdir walking her way. He had a relieved look on his face as he came close enough to make her out. "You survived!" He said, relief washing through his voice, "You have it, then?" He asked, eyeing the Staff over her shoulder hopefully. When Tenebris nodded, and pulled it from her back for him to see. He nodded then added, "Let's hope it's as powerful as the Psijics believe it to be."

"Yes, let's hope." She said, wearily, but through gritted teeth. She glanced up at the college and frowned lightly, "Where's Mirabelle?" She asked, eyes flickering around what she could see of the college.

"She... She didn't make it..." The older mage said with sorrow ebbing through his voice. "When it was clear we were going to have to fall back, she stayed behind and made sure the rest of us were all right..." He explained, eyes downcast as he heaved a heavy sigh.

Tenebris took a step closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. There wasn't much she could say. Now was not the time for sorrow. "Let's get in there." She said which was met with Tolfdir's nod.

"I'll be right behind you." He replied as he raised his hands, readying a spell as Tenebris passed him, raising the Staff, ready to break Ancano's barrier.

XxX

The Staff was indeed powerful. Tenebris could feel that as she readied a spell from it. And just a few blasts from the Staff had cleared a way for her and Tolfdir so that they could run through to the Hall of the Elements. Where Ancano was feeding the Eye.

The courtyard was surprisingly quiet. It was almost eary as Tenebris made her way through it. Checking to make sure magic spawns weren't there, waiting. But the check was brief, and she moved towards the large heavy doors. She paused before opening the doors to look back at Tolfdir, who gave her a nod before she entered.

XxX

"You've come for me, have you!?" Was the first thing Tenebris heard as she entered the hall. It could have only come from Ancano, though it was startling at how little it sounded like him. He sounded almost possessed. Though there was little time to ponder on that. A dark frown formed on Tenebris' face as she moved forward, despite Ancano's paranoid threats. The Thalmor beast was responsible for at least two deaths at the college, and Tenebris was going to see him come to justice.

"The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?" Came the next crazed line as Tenebris charged closer, pulling out her swords. A fireball flew past her shoulder, at Ancano, where it phased through him, as if he wasn't there. Which caused a twisted grin to form on his face as his wide eyed gaze met Tenebris' dark red one.

From over her shoulder, she heard Tolfdir's panicked discovery, "Spells have no effect!" Tenebris frowned and brought her sword up to cut Ancano down, only to have the blade meet an invisible barrier around him.

Ancano's smirk widened, "See? there is nothing you can do now." He cackled "I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic." His tone lowered as his crazed gaze bore into Tenebris' angered one, "You cannot touch me."

Tenebris growled before casting a glare at the Eye. That Eye was partially to blame for this mess. Without much thought, she raised the staff and sent a long spell stream at it not expecting anything, just wanting to relieve some of her stress.

XxX

These fools would think that they could defeat him? He was far beyond them in power, and he would show them. He channeled more magicka, more life energy into the Eye, causing the different channels to open causing a shockwave.

But then Ancano felt a biting pain to his back. He turned, wide eyed and cazed to the magic anomaly that had formed behind him. He channeled flames in his hands and set the anomaly ablaze. But when he turned back to collect his power from the Eye. The dunmer had run up and slashed him across the shoulder.

He let out a shocked cry as he fell to his hands and knees. The pain was unbearable, and only increased as the Eye's influence left him. His vision became blury as the blood gushed down his arm to pool on the ground. His hand slipped in the blood causing his shoulder to impact the ground. He rolled to the side, looking up at the hazy image of the dunmer, sword raised. Then she was grabbed.

XxX

Tenebris let out a shocked gasp, followed by a stream of profanities when someone grabbed her, preventing her from finishing her task. A struggled voice came from behind her as the person restrained her, "Don't. His death...Is not in your...path." The male voice said through grunts. When Tenebris relented, he let her go. When she turned to see who it was, it was a member of the Psijic. The one that had visited her personally. He was also panting after the struggle.

XxX

Quaranir straightened himself, "His dead was not part of your intended path." He said, motioning to the now uncontious high elf.

Tenebris glared down at Ancano, "Then what should I do with him?" She asked, severely tempted to kick the bloody mess.

"Speak with your associate, you will come to a proper conclusion on what you should do with him." He said, which was met with a short glare, then a small silence. Quaranir sighed and looked towards the Eye. "We knew you would succeed." He mused before looking back at the tired dunmer. "Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold." He continued, to which he recieved a shocked look from both the dunmer and the older mage.

The dunmer looked back down at the bloodied Thalmor, then back to Quaranir, "A-alright. What do we do now?" She asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. No doubt being given the college was a lot to take in.

"The Eye has grown unstable. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world." Quaranir explained loosely folding his arms over his chest "It must be secured. Ancano's actions proved that the world is not ready for such a thing." He continued before a short pause. "We shall safeguard it... for now." He declared before other members from the Psijic formed behind him then circled the Eye before they all disappeared again, with the eye.

XxX

As Ancano slowly came back to consciousness, his vision was blury and his shoulder burned. He slowly looked down to find the upper part of his robes removed and bandages wrapped over his shoulder.

He made an attempt to sit up, only to relax back again with a pained groan. He raised his hand and applied a healing spell to his shoulder while he looked around. He was in his quarters. And he could hear muffled voiced from beyond his door. He made another attempt to sit up, biting back his pain as he did. Then slid off the edge of his bed and moved slowly to the door to hear what was being said. The voices he heard were first the dunmer, followed by the old mage, Toldfir.

"We can't just let him stay! He killed Savos Aren and Mirabelle and nearly brought down this whole damn college!"

"But we can't just return him back to the Thalmor. Just imagine them storming into the college for something they no doubt over embellished. I'm just as unhappy with the Psijic telling you to not kill him. But I think we should trust them. Doing so kept the Eye from destroying the college."

A groan was heard from the dunmer, "So what? just pretend like this didn't happen and he goes back to being an advisor?" To which that was followed by a snort.

"That might be the safest way to keeping the Thalmor off of us."

When Ancano didn't want to hear anymore, half of which was more than confusing, he opened the door to see the shocked but angered face of the dunmer, and the calmer face of the older mage.

He couldn't remember anything beyond the whispers from the Eye. The conversation he'd eavesdropped on had confused him. Though they were clearly talking about him. He was the only Thalmor stationed at the college. While his pride bid him to keep his mouth shut, his curiosity grew stronger. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hopefully the reason I left Ancano alive will make more sense as I continue on. While I now have the Dawnguard to work through. I'm also working on another major plot not cannon to Skyrim. I'm leaving certain characters like Ancano alive for more than just I want him as a potential pairing.<p>

I'm trying to work the Psijic into a later plot since I do really like them, and wish that there was more of them in the game.


	11. Covering Up

Ancano leaned back in his chair after listening to the tale, told by the old mage, Tolfdir. So, he'd caused the Arch-Mages death, as well as another mage's death. His unchanging frown stayed as he thought. Outwardly he looked almost disinterested, but inside, he was troubled. He didn't care for the Arch-Mage or the other, woman mage. They were irritants that wouldn't allow him Thalmor footing very far into the college. But his display with the Eye was troubling.

He looked up at the dunmer turned Arch-Mage who was sitting next to the window, looking deep in thought. Bandages poked out from underneath her robes. Few were administered by him. Though as little as he thought of her, he would admit that he'd been impressed to learn she'd faced a dragon priest wounded and survived. Only to face a Thalmor agent, who, as Ancano understood lived.

Ancano turned his attention back to Tolfdir with a shocked look on his face when the old mage reveled that the Psijic was the reason Ancano was still alive. "They what!?" He asked, the shock dominating his tone as he made an attempt to stand, only to groan and sit back down. He'd forgotten about his wound in his surprise, though it didn't feel as though he'd agitated it, at least too much.

The new Arch-Mage took her turn to stand and join in, "That's right. And they better have a damn good reason to keep you alive." She said aggressively while glaring down at Ancano, "They left us with a problem that Tolfdir and I have to fix." She sat back down and took a few breaths to calm herself down before speaking again, "Unfortunately we're going to have to include you in this conversation." She said before looking up at Tolfdir, "Well? He can't go back. They'll just send someone else."

Toldfir shrugged, also at a loss. He looked the irritated Ancano over, thinking. Tenebris was correct. The Thalmor couldn't know of his mistake or the Eye. They would be all over the college if knowledge of the Eye got to them. Or without knowledge of the Eye, they'd just send a new representative to the college. Something no one in the college would be happy about. But at the same time, it would prove dangerous to allow Ancano to stay as though nothing had happened.

Tolfdir nodded to himself then turned to Tenebris. "You won't like my suggestion Arch-Mage, but at least for now, I think we should leave things as they are." As he predicted, his new Arch-Mage was not thrilled, and met his suggestion with an irritated scowl but then looked down in her lap thoughtfully.

Ancano glared at the two, frown deepening. "And what if I were to decline this decision?" He had little interest in staying. He didn't like the reminder that he'd failed at something and would rather move to a different assignment.

Tolfdir just cleared his throat, and said, in an almost good natured way, "What will the Thalmor do with you when you come back, having failed?" He asked, "I may not know much of the Thalmor, but I am aware that they aren't very forgiving towards those who could not complete their jobs. You could be stripped of your Justiciar ranking, or even cast out." He said to the wide eyed high elf. "If you want to keep your position. The safest thing for you to do is remain here, and continue the original job you were assigned to."

Ancano leaned back in his chair, thinking now. He would definitely lose his Justiciar rank, and possibly labeled a failure. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not when so much of his job was on the line. He let out an exasperated sigh. There really was no choice, at least right now. He looked back up at his new Arch-Mage and Tolfdir. They would be watching him very closely now, mores o than the old Arch-Mage did. They'd know about his reports back to the Thalmor Embassy. He'd been forced into a corner by staying alive. "If that is the case, then so be it. However, I will still need to make my reports back to the Embassy, or the Thalmor will still suspect that something is wrong."

XxX

Elenwen stood when one of her guards came in to tell her Ancano was here. Her stern look faced the doorway as Ancano walked in. "News from the college has been very quiet. I trust you have a good reason." She demanded, walking over and closing the door behind him. "Estormo mentioned you'd sent him on an assignment to collect a certain staff, and eliminate a certain foe. A dunmer woman." Her tone holding her usual arrogance as well as a tinge of anticipation. Could it be the same dunmer woman who'd disrupted her party and made a fool of her. The wench needed to be brought to justice if that were the case. "I expect a full report, including this staff and dunmer." She said before sitting back down at her desk.

"Yes, of course Ma'am." Ancano said before a short bow. His stony frowning face reviled nothing, but he was very nervous. He'd never lied to Lady Elenwen before, but as Tolfdir had mentioned, the truth would not sit well for his job. He sat down across from Elenwen, and lightly tapped his chin, wondering where to start. "It had been misguided direction from the Arch-Mage." He started, "He'd been under the assuption that there had been something powerful in Labyrinthian for quite a while. Something powerful enough to overthrow us. I had overheard him talking with a few of his associates, about how little they enjoyed the Thalmor's presence at the college and wanted to rid us with a so called staff in Labyrinthian. He sent one of his newer students there, without giving her the true reason, as I had been in the room. I sent Estormo there in my stead, as the Arch-Mage would have suspected my knowledge of his plotting if I had left when the student left." He lied, causing an uncomfortable stir in Elenwen.

This was indeed serious enough news to keep Ancano longer than necessary to deliver a report. "I will send guards to the college at once." She declared, standing up, only to be cut off by Ancano who said, "Do not worry about it. The issue has been taken care of. The Staff was not real, and the Arch-Mage has been replaced." Ancano explained hastily, standing as well. "The student with whom Estormo had an altercation with has been taken care of as well." He continued trying to patch up his lie so that Elenwen wouldn't take offensive action against the college and learn about his lie.

"I...see..." Elenwen said slowly, sinking back into her desk chair, "This was a very serious issue. Normally I would reprimand you for not informing me however. I assume you were the one responsible for the resolve?" She asked, elegantly propping her chin up by her hand. Ancano was no doubt a very talented mage. It would not surprise her if he had resolved the matter. And at Ancano's short nod, she nodded as well. "Then I trust your position at the college will stay. You've already proven your talent as a mage, soon you will be able take over as the Arch-Mage, and give the Thalmor more hold in the college."

Ancano nodded again, "Is that all Ma'am?" He asked as he stood up, careful to not let his healing injury obvious. He'd had to wait several days with a lot of vigorous healing to be able to make the long trip back to the Embassy, but his wounds still weren't completely healed, and he felt a pained strain every now and then.

"No, leave and return to the college. I need you there. We will take the college soon." Elenwen said confidently with a small smirk. "Estormo will be at your disposal again, as well as any guards you require. Though we will bide our time for a while. In your next report, give me more information about the new Arch-Mage so that I will know more how to advance on the college." She said before waving Ancano away. Who offered a small bow then turned to leave only to be stopped by Elenwen's voice, "And if you hear anything of the troublesome dragonborn, tell me as soon as possible. She is a dunmer, name Tenebris I believe."

Ancano paused at the door. Dragonborn? That would explain the strange magic shouts she used on a few occasions. But he looked over his shoulder and offered a final nod. Then he left.

XxX

As he rode back to the college, Ancano had much on his mind. He'd lied to Elenwen, if that lie was ever caught, more than his job was now on the line. Though it had been surprisingly easy how well the lie flowed. And it had made sense enough to Elenwen that she didn't question him further. He looked up from the horse to look at the road a head of him as the snow danced around him and his ride. He turned his head to look up the mountainside off to his right when he heard a wolf call, but the horse continued on, and his mind went to his new Arch-Mage. So she was the dragonborn. The very one that had offended Elenwen by sneaking into the Embassy and released on of their prisoners. Ancano frowned a little more than usual. The stakes just climbed higher for him. Maybe on his next report he could move out of the compromising position by telling Elenwen that the dragonborn had come and took over the college.

Ancano looked up at the snow flurried that danced from the sky down to the earth. The high elf was in a bind. He had to protect his pride, but he wasn't thrilled with his situation. He had too much on the line as of now. He had to come up with a good enough story to get out of his situation.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. ^^<p> 


	12. Journey to Dawnguard

Tenebris has a picture. For anyone interested in seeing her, there's a link on my FanFic profile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>6 Month Later<span>**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_There had been much that has happened since my journey to Skyrim. Many of my previous letters have already included my stories about the dragons, Whiterun, the Dark Brotherhood, and the Thieves Guild. I know you don't approve of the last two, considering your pasts._

_My last letter told about the issues with the Eye of Magnus, the Psijic, Savos Aren, Labyrinthian, Ancano, and taking over the college afterwards. _

_Well, things have been running smoothly, but it's been very boring. I've been working on getting the College fully functional again. We've lost a few teachers to the Eye incident. And I needed to find a new teacher._

_Ancano is still my assistant. Though he seems just a little different. I can't quite tell how, as it's not very noticeable. But he has spent a lot of time in the Middens with the Augur. At first Tolfdir or I had to help him down because of the slash I'd given him. The gash was deeper than I'd thought. Though I wanted to kill him when I'd given him the slash. I'm still not sure why the Psijic wanted him alive, or if there was even a reason. But so far, he's been pretty reliable and helpful._

_He still reports to the Thalmor though. Some of his reports I know are lies. But I'm not sure how much is. Nothing has put me or the College in jeopardy though. Even though he knows I'm the dragonborn and that the Thalmor want me. I'm not sure why he's not disclosing me to them, but I have to admit that I am grateful for it._

_I will write more in my next letter, and hopefully I will be able to Visit Morrowind this year. Though it has been busy._

XxX

Tenebris looked up from her desk when she heard her door open. Ancano and Tolfdir walked in. She stood as well and walked to meet them. Tolfdir smiled lightly at her and presented a letter to her. Which she took and read.

She looked back up at Tolfdir, "Dawnguard? I haven't heard of them." She said slowly. She reread a section, "So their vampire hunters. And they would like some mages in their midst." She said before folding up the letter and placing it in the pack strapped to her robes.

Tolfdir nodded, "Yes, I suppose for healing reasons" he said with a light shrug. "I'm guessing they want college trained mages. Less chance with something going wrong." He continued, looking over Tenebris' shoulder, to Ancano, who was boredly looking over some papers on Tenebris' desk. "Do you think we should send some students?" Tolfdir asked, crossing his arms.

Tenebris glanced back at Ancano when Tolfdir did. Then ran a hand through her hair in thought. But before she could get her own thoughts out, Ancano spoke, "This Dawnguard has no reputation. It would not be wise to send inexperienced students to them." He said his usual arrogant tone, "You don't have mages to spare besides."

Tenebris sighed, and nodded, "You are correct." She tapped her chin in thought, then declared, "I will go to see the Dawnguard. I want to see what type of operation their running, and what exactly they want with mages." She looked over to her dresser, where she kept her armor. It had been sitting, unused for 6 months. As she'd made few trips from the College since then.

She looked towards Ancano, "You will come with me." Her reply was a small, silent nod. Then she turned to Tolfdir, "I'm leaving the College in your hands until then. It shouldn't take too long." Tolfdir nodded as well. Tenebris walked to the dresser. "Get ready then Ancano, we'll leave soon."

XxX

Ancano rode behind the Arch-Mage. The farther south they headed, the less it snowed. There had been a few let ups during the travel. The high elf glanced up at the Arch-Mage, thoughts on his next visit to the Thalmor Embassy. He'd made several false reports to Elenwen. Many regarded the stability of the College and the Arch-Mage. He had made the college sound as though it was sable enough that the Thalmor couldn't take over, but didn't overshoot it so that they Thalmor would overtake the college in fear.

His thoughts soon traveled to many of his conversations with the Augur. Most made little sense. He'd been searching for the meaning behind one of the chilling lines given to him at their first meeting.

_"You do not know what you really want, and blindly follow a path guided by outside forces. These will lead to your ruin."_

What did he want? At the time, he'd been sure he wanted the will of the Thalmor. Now, since the Arch-Mage had spared his life. He wasn't sure anymore. He could only assume the Augur meant the Thalmor when it said outside forces. The only thing that could have lead to his ruin so far was the Eye.

He shivered as the snow picked up. And he looked up towards the snowy sky, frowning just a little. He didn't like puzzles he couldn't figure out. And the Augurs words were some of them. Newer conversations only confused the high elf more. But he continued coming back, determined to finally gain more answers than questions.

XxX

The two horses came to a stop when the pair came to the small cave entrance. The two dismounted their horses and left them tied to a nearby tree. Ancano looked over his Arch-Mage's head, readying a spell, just in case. And the two entered the cave.

What they found on the other side, was a very beautiful slot. Both slowly dropped their guard as they move towards the large, castle like building.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. It's always encouraging to see that this story has new viewers, as well as favorites and follows.<p> 


	13. Dimhollow

Isran slowly rolled his eyes at Tolan's explaination, though it was very true. Vampires had cropped up everywhere now it seemed. Even so, the armored man frowned and folded his arms, "And you want our protection, after you sturred up the vampires against you? You think I'm just going to welcome you here?" He questioned, irritation rumbling through his deep voice. Though, before Tolan could answer him, Isran's eyes snapped to the giant doors beyond the Vigilant. An almost smirk crossed his face when he saw one was a mage. _'So, the mages college saw the wisdom in sending a mage. Though I'd hoped for more than one.'_ He though to himself as he walked past Tolan, disregarding his existance.

"You are from the college, I trust?" He asked, directing his question to the male mer, temporarily ignoring the armored female mer, who was now glaring at him. Though strangely, the male mer raised his eyebrow in amusement. As though he was quite enjoying the exchange. Though Iran couldn't figure out why.

"Yes. Though before more mages are sent to your disposal, the arch-mage wanted to see your establishment." The mer said, through a forever frown as he stared down his nose at the well built but heavier man, who now looked shocked, but pleased.

"You are the arch-mage? What a pleasant surprise, no wonder you have a body guard with you. You are more than welcome to see our workings." Isran said with a chuckle. The amused look on the mer's face grew though the frown was still set. He held out an arm to keep the growling female mer from charging the slightly stocky man.

"As appropriate as that sounds." The mer said with a grunt, as he held back the other, throwing a smirk over his shoulder to her, "She is the arch-mage. I am her assistant." Isran blinked and looked at the grumpy female, who'd stopped shoving against the much taller atlmer when she was properly introduced.

He stroked his beard before clearing his throat, "Then excuse me Arch-Mage. I made the wrong assumption. I am Isran, and this is Dawnguard." He said, extending his arms in a vague motion around the large hall.

the dunmer raised her brow, "Charmed. I figured as much." She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Tenebris." She motioned to herself, "Ancano" She stepped on the altmer's foot. "Now that introductions are done. What kind of opporation are you running. I don't have a lot of mages, and I don't want to waste them." Her tone left little room for Isran to argue if he was going to.

He wasn't planning on arguing, he wanted mage's here and didn't want to risk losing that option. "We are a vampire hunting group. It's been a slow start up so I don't have many members. But I want more than just strong sword hands." Isran explained with a small shrug before folding his arms.

Tenebris watched Isran for several long moments, making the stocky vampire hunter a little uncomfortable before Tenebris shook her head, "I can't afford mage's with that little information. If you want to be patient, I would feel more comfortable after exploring your opporation more."

Isran let out a sigh of relief, "I am more than willing to wait. I need these mage's and I will be patient about it. However you will be much happier with what you see if I had more members or someone out in the field."

Tenebris raised one of her high brows. "Should I take that as a hint to take a few field jobs from you?" She took a few steps around Ancano, who stayed patiently quiet, constantly looking down his nose at Isran.

Isran cast a weary glance at Ancano before nodding to Tenebris, "If you want to take it that way. I need someone out in the field. Tolan was just telling me about some cave that he think's is related to all the recent vampire attacks." He rabbed his thumb over his shoulder to to Vigilant who hadn't been looking all too thrilled at having been cut off earlier. "Why don't you tell them about it." Isran said over his shoulder, promping the Vigilant forward, closer to the small group.

"Yes." He started, casting a timid glance towards Ancano, who'd switched his uncomfortably heavy gaze to Tolan. "It's Dimhollow Crypt. We believe it holds an ancient vampire artifact of some kind." He continued, trying to ignore the heavy gaze that Ancano gave, and focus more on the equally heavy, but not as uncomfortable gaze owned by Tenebris.

Tenebris sighed and pulled her map from her pack. "Mark it and we'll be on our way." She said with an unhappy tone. She hadn't wanted to go on little quests for vampire hunters. But if that helped her make a good assessment, then she'd put up with it.

XxX

Ancano stole a glance at the giant structure they'd just left. His frown widened. He was as uninterested with the small job as Tenebris was. And their faces mirrored their shared disinterest.

Tenebris jumped up on her horse and watched Ancano do the same before she nudged the horses sides urging it into a trot and steering the horse towards the thin slot canyon back towards the rode back to the main rode to Riften.

Ancano nudged the horse's side to get it to trot faster to catch up with Tenebris' horse so the two horses were side by side. "What do you think of this Dawnguard now that you've seen it?" He asked, as it was his job to assist and advise her.

She let out a sigh, and kept her eyes forward as she though about her answer. "The building is nice, and well perserved. But I don't think much of the organization itself. For their sake, it should change with time. I'll cut them slack for being a newer organization, but I'm not too ready to send any trained mages to them." She finally said, offering a sideways glance towards Ancano, "What do you think, as my advisor?"

"It could have potential. But it is beneath any trained mage, or fighter." He said without hesitation. "I wouldn't recomend sending mage's to them." He continued, meeting her sideways gaze with his own high browed, half lidded scowl.

XxX

The horses were left tied as the two entered the cave entrance, on high alert, both watching their steps, careful to not make much noise as they moved and alert the vampires that may be lurking in the cave. Tenebris took the front, bow in hand, Ancano just behind, spells crackling from his palms up to the tips of his fingers.

They could hear echo's from the first large room. The closer the two stepped to the large room the clearer the echos became. Turning into voices, and some dog like snarls. The two exchanged ready glances before sneaking into the room, and observing the surroundings. There were a few vampires near an entranceway talking, and a few more walking around who appear to be patrolling or guarding.

Tenebris raised her bow with arrow at the ready. Aiming towards a farther vampire, and let the arrow fly. It hit it's mark, causing the body the crumple to the ground. The surrounding vampires ran to their fallen member, then turned and ran around the large cave, looking for the attacker. Tenebris readied another arrow and let it fly at another, hitting him in the leg and causing him to fall in pain. Another rushed to his aid, giving Tenebris another clear shot before moving forward while putting her bow away and pulling out her swords.

Ancano watched with disbelief as Tenebris crept forward towards the barking hellish dogs. She killed one before the other alerted the remaining vampires to her whereabouts. Ancano groaned, sending Tenebris a small glare before running to her, spells still crackling at the ready, and sent a stream of spark spells towards the vampires rushing Tenebris, who ran at the vampires and sent her sword through one allowing the other to aim a punch towards her jaw followed by a frost spell.

Tenebris groaned and pulled the sword from the corpse and twisted her cold body sluggishly towards the vampire casting the freezing spell. She took a few slow steps closer to the vampire who was able to easily dance out of the way of Tenebris' swords. A long stream of sparks hit the vampire and the sparks danced around the body causing the vampire to turn her attention to Ancano.

Ancano backed away when he'd gotten the vampire's attention, not wanting to make contact and contract sanguinare vampiris. The vampire dropped before she reached Ancano. Strength lost, allowing Tenebris to run her through.

She pulled her sword free and sheethed both, then stretched her muscles, trying to warm them so that she could move normally. Ancano lowered his hands, extinguishing his spells, "You've contracted sanguinare vampiris." he said matter of factly, as Tenebris had been directly touched and was too close for a longer time than comfortable.

Tenebris rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I didn't." She said before walking towards the doorway, then moved towards the small tower to see if there was a way to open the spiked bars to allow the two farther.

Ancano raised an eyebrow as he followed Tenebris around, "And you are sure of this?" He asked, following her up the small tower.

"Yes." She said shortly before opening their pathway so that the two could continue along the cave tunnels.

XxX

The two looked over a balconey, overlooking the large open room. Ancano frowned a little more, wondering what the strange, ritual like structure was used for. He glanced over at Tenebris, "Do you have any thoughts to what that is?" he asked quietly, though the last of the vampires had been killed.

"A round platform with pillars and arches." Came Tenebris' snarky response while nursing the gash she'd received from the first gargoyle. It had taken her by surprise after she'd killed a vampire, then the statue that had been too close for comfort sprang to life.

Ancano rolled his eyes and offered his own stronger healing spell to Tenebris, which stitched most of the skin back together. And once the skin had woven itself back together Tenebris nodded a silent thanks before making her way down the long flight of stairs, reading to aim for the ritual stand. Ancano following her as he'd done religiously through the caves.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I ran out of fan fic juice at the end, and didn't know how to leave it. If I have inspiration for this chapter sometime soon, I'll update the end of the. I'm still trying to work at combat fast pace type writing, so it's still crummy. I hope it get's better with time.<p> 


	14. Awakening

The same dreams replayed over and over again. She'd lost count of how many times they'd played, but she knew them from the heart now. She knew what was going to happen until the dreams stopped, always at the same place, always leaving her with fear and confusion. Why was she afraid? Why did she care about what happened? Would it happen in the future? Or is it happening now? The questions built in her sleeping mind as the dreams started all over again.

_She was running, her heavy armor clanked against her body as she dashed from her pursuers. She glanced back over her shoulder as an arrow streaked across her eye line. Her swords clanked at her sides. How could this have gone so wrong when her group had the upper hand? The light was fading, and she hoped to lose her pursuers under the cover of dark. But no such luck. Her mind whirled to her friends. What had become of them? Had they been caught?_

_Another arrow flew past her head as she jumped over a log then scrambled to the side as she narrowly avoided running into a tree. She could hear the shouts, they were gaining on her. They called her to halt, or her fate would be worse, but she couldn't let them take her. She knew they'd kill her._

_Her feet skidded to a halt on a cliffs edge, a waterfall cascaded down to her right, into a misty chasm. She glanced over her shoulder just as white hot pain flooded her back, so close to her heart. She let out a pained cry and stumbled forward, loosing her stance to the misty void below. Her shout echoed upwards, but all was black before she knew her fate._

Then the next started it's reel...

_He watched down from the clouds as the dragon flew back around, trying to find his battle mates. His robes billowed around him as the cold air flurried around him, whipping his hair as well. His eyes scanned the ground below, he saw the ongoing battles that filled the snowy plain. Paranoid fear filled his mind as he glanced from battle to battle._

_The dragon shouted a burst of fire through an enemy line leaving smoldering corpses in it's wake. The dragon glanced back at him, and said something he could understand, but not hear with his ears. He nodded and the dragon dove to the farther reaches of the battle field. His fear grew when he'd seen none of his battle mates, not since they'd been separated._

_He shouted at the sight of a small group of vampires surrounded by their enemies. The dragon dove down into the midst, amid a flurry of arrows. Then the black swirled again._

The third started before the shock and fear wore off from the last.

_The vampire sat in the thicket, waiting. The dragon sat next to him, no breath could be heard or felt between the two. He could see the enemies run past him. He had to wait until they were in the right spot. The anticipation coursed through his veins as they stepped closer, slowly being lured into the trap. He waited for his signal._

_The dragon raised it's head, substance dripping from it's maw, and running down it's long neck. "It's time." It rasped from deep in it's throat. It took to the sky, leaving the vampire behind to spring his murder party._

_He savagely smirked as he jumped out, shooting his bow towards the sky, blackening out the sun, causing gasps from his pray. Then there was blood..._

Just before the last dream started, she was waking, finally waking from her eternal slumber. She groaned and dropped to the ground. She rolled to her side, groaning as she tried to struggle up to her knees. Her strength had long been sapped. Her blury vision found two figures as she groaned again. One figure dropped closer to her level and helped her up. Her head swam as she was helped to her feet.

She rolled her gaze to the one who helped her, "Where is...Who sent you?" She rasped out, voice long out of the habit of use. Her weary, tired eyes slowly slid over to the other blur, who was slowly coming more into focus. The long pointed ears, and the robes suggested a mer mage. Her vision moved back over to the other, another mer, this one female, with heavy armor.

The mer raised here high brow, "Who were you expecting?" She asked, in a strong, deeper voice. Though one that still sounded feminine. The mer made sure she was stable on her feet before letting her go and taking a few steps back.

"Someone...Like me...at least." She answered before leaning against her crypt for a little more support as her heavy breathing started slowing, and her strength was coming back.

"You're a vampire, correct?" The male mage asked, looking down his nose at her and folding his arms. She could already tell she wasn't going to get along with the mer. His arrogance rolled off him in waves, as he glared at her for some type of answer.

She returned the glare with her burning, inhuman eyes. She huffed and said, "Good call." before the female mer cleared her throat. "Why were you locked away?" She asked, taking a step in between the two.

"That's complicated..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck, as she looked between the two uncomfortably, unsure if she wanted to be rescued by the two strange mer. "I'm not totally sure if I can trust you." She chanced a glance between the two again, then said, slowly and unsurely, "But...If you want to know...Help me get back to my family." She had a small plea to her tone. She'd been gone so long. Her father would surely miss her.

The female mer nodded and said, "Alright, tell us where you need to go, and you can fill us in with anything else we may need to know."

As the mer started walking away with Serana, she heard the male mer from behind hiss, "You were to figure out what was here. Not babysit."

XxX

The two females walked a head. Slowly filling the other in. Tenebris told Serana of notable events and the succession of the emperors as the three crept through the rest of the ruined cave. Ancano brought up the rear, scowling at the back of the two women. The last thing he wanted was to be sattled with more females. The altmer student at the college was bad enough, despite being of the same superior race

Tenebris sat down on the steps of the ruins of the small amphitheater. Serana leaned against a pillar that overlooked the center, "So the college is still fully functional. That's good to hear one thing that's stayed the same. And you're the arch-mage? I take it you're a skilled mage?" Though her inquiry was met with a shake of the head.

He's actually a better mage than I am." Tenebris said, making a vague motion with her arm to Ancano, who looked just a little surprised that she would say anything like that about him. Considering her much expressed hatred of him.

"I...see...?" Serana stuttered slowly, looked back to Ancano with a confused look on her face. She faced Tenebris again, "Then why isn't he the arch-mage?" She asked, slight tilt to her head.

"Cause he nearly blew up the college." Tenebris snorted before standing up again to continue their way out of the cave. "I'll fill you in with the rest of the details." She said, ignoring the nasty look Ancano sent her way.

Serana looked over at Ancano again, then burst into small fits of giggles. "You nearly...blew up the...college?" She gasped between giggles, "That's dumb." She continued her giggles as she followed Tenebris, who sent Ancano a smirk.

"That is hardly insulting, coming from the vampire who couldn't stand a few moments ago." Ancano said in a haughty tone as he moved past the vampire, who'd stopped giggling and was now glaring at his back.

"Completely different circumstances. I'd been stuck in that crypt for several thousands of years. Let's see you do better." She huffed, stomping behind him.

"True, I could do much better. Being of a superior race has it's benefits." His voice found her ears, though he never turned his head during his comment. Though that didn't stop the vampire from glaring into the back of his head. If he wasn't with Tenebris, who'd promised to help her reunite with her father, she'd have long killed him. Or killed him after his first comment. Then leave him for wolves. She doubted his blood was any good.

Tenebris groaned and shushed the two before squinting into the daylight as she took a step out into the morning light. The horses were still tied to their trees, and slowly waking at the noise that followed the trio's exit.

Serana set aside her frustration for the altmer and pulled her hood over her head and looked out into the sun. The light burned her vision and she had to close her eyes for several moments. But she opened them again soon after to take in the beauty of her homeland. It looked so unchanged from a far distance. But from what all Tenebris had said, there had been many differences.

XxX

Tenebris looked over at the now woken horses, then at the two followers. Originally she'd planned on Serana riding with Ancano. Though that looked like a pipe dream now. Whenever the two exchanged looks they were death glares. Serana and Ancano seemed to share a hatred deeper than the one Tenebris and Ancano shared. She cleared her throat so that the two would look at her. "I originally wanted you Serana to ride with Ancano." She raised her hand to stop the angry protest from both parties. "I can see that this will not work. I also suspect Serana on my horse will probably not be the best idea either. I don't want the two of you angering each other and Ancano sending fire balls at my horse and I." Before Ancano could protest, she cut him off, "You almost blew up the college, I don't put it past you. Anyway, The only one I can see working, is Ancano riding with me, while Serana follows on the other horse."

Serana let out a happy sigh and walked over to the horses, who eyed her nervously. Though Ancano looked about as pleased as Tenebris, who were both frowning at each other and the idea. They both moved towards the horses before Tenebris mounted hers, then scooted forward to allow Ancano to climb on behind her. When Serana was on her horse, Tenebris urged the horse forward, down the mountain path.

* * *

><p>I was dumb and forgot that I hadn't written chapter 13 before I started this one. So I had to go back and add game content. Which isn't a big deal. But I want to get to more fun stuff I guess, and I'm trying to not cut major corners, as well as change some dialogues a little so that it's not plain boring to read through for anyone who's played the DLC.<p> 


	15. Traveling Headache to Solitude

If anyone noticed I posted a new story, Looking Towards the Skies. That one is not going to be posted as regularly. Beyond the Facade is my focus right now. Just so people know, if you're reading it.

* * *

><p>Tenebris groaned as the banter continued between the altmer seated behind her, and the vampire riding to her side. It didn't stop, and just got more and more juvenile. Serana wouldn't let Ancano live down his mistake with the Eye of Magnus once she found out it was a sore spot for him. It was getting annoying, and it was cutting Ancano's temper shorter and shorter.<p>

"Please, vampire. I have more power than you could ever dream to have."

"Power enough to to flatten a College?"

The angered arrogant voice was met with the snarky response. It gave Tenebris a headache. As uncomfortable as she was in sharing a horse with Ancano, she was very glad she didn't have Serana and Ancano ride together. But just as she'd predicted, flames flared up in Ancano's open palm, threatening to release the deadly spell towards the vampire.

Tenebris groaned again and dropped down on the horse's neck and held her head with one hand. "Would you bastards stop it!" She shouted above their banter. Both stopped and stared at her as if they just remembered she was there. She sent a glare to both of them, "You both are acting like children." She sat up and jabbed a finger into Ancano's chest, "If you keep it up, I will turn you in to the Thalmor." Then she pointed to Serana, "And I will hand you over to vampire hunters." She growled at both of them. Both got the message quickly and quieted down, much to Tenebris' relief.

She stared forward, frowning, ignoring the snow that fell on her cheeks and lightly billowed around her. The colder air gave hints to the coming winter to the already frozen northern country. The warm wool she wore under her armor kept her mostly warm. Though the cold air passed through the damaged parts causing a shiver here and there.

XxX

Serana's directions brought them farther north, and to the west. as they got closer, Serana grew more worried. She couldn't help but feel anxious after so long away. She knew why she'd been locked away, but didn't know everything regarding her Father. Serana looked to the sky, now ignoring the irritating mer who thought he was better than her just by his race. The cold had no effect on her as the snow swirled around her. It was something she could easily ignore, even though she shivered. Scared of seeing her Father after so many thousands of years.

She looked to the north, seeing the large archway in the distance and the city dotting the top of it. That must be Solitude. It looked pretty from this far. She almost wished they could stop so that she could see it. Her eyes traveled to the other horse, and the dunmer, Tenebris. Her armor was damaged. Maybe they could postpone seeing her Father for a least a little while. She cleared her throat, causing Tenebris to look her way. Now with a significantly less irritated look, since the two had stopped fighting for a while. "I had noticed your damaged armor, and as I see we're passing by Solitude, would you want to repair that.

Tenebris stopped her horse, causing Serana to call halt to hers as well. The mer looked towards the city on the arch, then allowed her eyes to slide back to Ancano seated behind her. "You have a report to make to the Thalmor, do you not?" She asked, disinterest in her voice. It had become routine for him to leave the college. Tenebris never liked it. And had no way of know how much truth he gave them. But as he'd said, it would keep the Thalmor away from the college, and so far, it had. So she continued to allow his reports.

At Ancano's nod, Tenebris turned the horse northward and nudged the horse's sides to a soft gallop, away from the trail. Though Solitude remained in view, so Tenebris would know were to go, though she did have a large body of water to go around a head. She glanced back at Ancano, just behind her. His frown looked troubled. He was thinking. Most likely about what he would tell the Thalmor. She just wanted them to stay off her back. That was all. And as long as he could deliver that, she didn't care what he told them. Though that seemed to be something he had been honoring for the past several months.

XxX

The horses stopped at a fork. All three riders dismounted. Tenebris looked up at Ancano, then up the sloping road he would take. "Take the time you need. We will be at the Winking Skeever for the night." She said, before stepping back to her horse. Ancano nodded before taking the reins to his horse, the one Serana had been riding. Tenebris and Serana watched him mount the horse and ride up the path.

Serana snorted, "Finally." But didn't continue when she saw Tenebris' warning glance. Instead, she sighed and turned away. She didn't see why the mer was important in any way to Tenebris. She tilted her head back towards Tenebris to see she'd already climbed on the horse, and held out her hand to help Serana up. "We're close to Solitude." She said before Serana accepted the help up on the horse.

The horse slowly moved up the other path, moving towards the capitol city. Their silence was broken by sounds coming from the docks as their work wound down for the evening. Serana pushed her hood from her head as the light faded. She looked to the side as the farm came into view, then just beyond that, the gates to Solitude.

The two jumped off the horse near the gate and entered the city. Serana looked around in wonder. She'd never been in the city. And it's size caught her off guard. She took a few steps forward, not paying much attention to where Tenebris was going. When she looked back down, she didn't see the mer. Her eyes widened as she looked around. There were few people around, none of which came near her weary of her glowing eyes.

She took a few steps forward, still looking around. The fear filled her at being lost in the strange city, with little knowledge of where her home really was. She took several hasty steps to the nearest building to see it's sign. Tenebris said they were going to the Winking Skeever. She needed to find that. The first building wasn't it, neither was the second. She ran to the other side. The first one wasn't. And just as she ran to the second one, Tenebris walked out, a frantic look on her face.

She sighed and grabbed Serana's arm, pulling her in the building. "What were you doing?" She asked, still pulling the stunned, now relieved vampire.

"I...I just...I haven't ever seen Solitude." Serana stuttered out before being presented a seat she sunk into. She looked over to the table she was seated next to. Food was set on the table. She gingerly reached out and picked at the food.

XxX

Ancano walked into the Embassy and stood in the front hall. A guard walked out, "Sir, Mi'Lady Elenwen has already retired for the night. She suggests you stay in her guest quarters for the night and she will see you tomorrow." Ancano nodded and followed the guard. He kept his eyes facing forward, but glanced to the sides when he saw other Thalmor members. His grim face gave little of his nervousness away.

He'd long stopped ever wanting to come here. He'd given many lies to Elenwen to keep Thalmor out of the college. But it was only a matter of time until she became impatient and took over the college by force. She had become quite unhappy with his reports.

He took a few steps inside the guest room and looked around. His frown deepened before sitting down in the chair near the bed. He gently rubbed his chin, thinking over his tale this time. He decided that mostly truth would serve him well. He gave one final nod to himself, and turned in for the night.

XxX

Serana sat on the bed, watching Tenebris as she set her armor to the side and straightened out her under robes. Serana looked down at her lap, "Why do you deal with him?" She asked, slightly troubled look.

"hm?" Tenebris asked, looking over at Serana. "Ancano? That is a delecate situation..." She paused, thinking. "And while that's my business, and I could tell you. It's also his business." She sat down in the chair across from the bed. "There's a lot that's going on with him." She said, leaning forward, proping her elbows on her knees.

"I...see." Serana started slowly. She eyed the dunmer for a few long moments, trying to decide if she wanted to ask more or not. Instead she stood and walked to the door. Tenebris' gaze followed her. Serana turned to her, "I need blood." She confessed apologetically before leaving Tenebris behind in the room.


	16. Regroup

Just so everyone's aware, I am well aware of my spelling and punctuation errors. I am a horrible speller, and spell check has saved my life on this. But a few things slip by. I don't have grammar check though, which normally catches the other odds and ends I, and spell check miss.

I correct these as I find them, but they tend to slip by my eyes. Thank you for baring with me though my errors. I know they tend to bug some people.

* * *

><p>Estormo entered the elaborate bedroom, his gaze quickly fell on Lady Elenwen. He gave a small bow, "Ma'am?"<p>

Elenwen stood from her desk, "I called you hear late, as Ancano just arrived. I informed my guard that I had already retired." She took a few steps closer to her Justiciar. "I have a special job for you." She continued before motioning to a seat for the other altmer. Who took the seat and waited for her to start. She leaned against her desk and looked out the window, into the night. "I have concerns about Ancano's reports. I had wished to take over the college by now. However, it seems that the college is in the wrong position for us to do so." She continued, looking down her nose at Estormo.

The Justiciar nodded, "Of course Ma'am." He replied, tilting his head in a small bow. "What would you have me do." He stayed seated, waiting for his instructions.

"Go to the college. I want you to give me your report on this Arch-Mage. Ancano has given little besides her race, and personality. He claims she wont give anyone on the college her name. I am suspicious. Considering the Arch-Mage is dunmer, just as the dragonborn is." Her frown deepened as she gave a hard stare to Estormo. "I don't want to take any chances, even if it is a chance. I also want control of the College. Report back to me on that." She ordered before waving her hand, dismissing Estormo.

The Justiciar nodded and stood from his seat, then bowed one last time, "I will see it done Ma'am." He vowed, then turned and left the room. He had a journey a head of him, one he wanted to get started on first light.

XxX

Serana walked the streets, unafraid now that she knew where Tenebris was. She crept along the streets, sticking to the shadows, waiting for the right target. Unfortunately, at this hour, only the guards were out. At least they were something. She just needed to wait until one was alone.

Guards walk by in small groups. Serana crept along silently behind them. Hoping for one to fall behind. She didn't care if one died, she just didn't want to draw attention. She glanced up, seeing a long bridge above her. She glanced to the side and saw an archway into the long tower. She smirked to herself and sped up, grabbing a lagging guard snapping his neck and dragging him into the tower. By the time the other guards looked back, the vampire and her prey were out of sight. Working their way down the spiral staircase.

The guards looked around, now concerned as to where their fellow guard had gone. They looked quickly around the marketplace before making their way down the tower. Unknowingly walking into the path of a hungered, crazed vampire.

Serana crouched under the cliffs of the city, fangs buried in the now dead victims neck. She moaned in pleasure as the warm thick red ran down her neck and throat. Her eyes snapped up in crazed glow at the sound of clinking metal. The Guards from the group she'd ambushed had followed her. She dropped the body, and smirked savagely, then rushed forward, taking the group by surprise.

She felt the sword glance her side but shrugged it off, quickly disposing the guard before moving to the next guard. At least they were alone, so no one could hear the shocked shouts. She rounded smacking one to the ground so she could move to the last one, who dropped his weapons and started running. She gave chase taking liberty of her vampire powers to turn invisible as she ran after.

The guard slowed once he'd made it back up the city. The streets were brighter in the city. He just needed to find backup now. He jogged up to the barracks, but he never made it. He got blind sided by...nothing. He couldn't see anything, but he felt the vicious attacks which caused him to black out.

Serana drug her wayward prey back to the pile below the city, where she could enjoy a bigger meal. All her witnesses were dead, and now being fed on by the long deprived vampire.

XxX

Ancano was up before the sun, and was already dressed when a guard came in to take him to Elenwen. The guard gave him a small bow and lead him out of the room to the dinning hall, where Elenwen was finishing her morning meal. Ancano offered her a polite bow, to which Elenwen nodded. "Take a seat Ancano." She offered, gesturing to a seat across the table from her.

Ancano nodded and took her offer, "I am here to give my report." He declared, though Elenwen was very aware of this. She nodded in reply and waved her hand, silently ordering him to continue. "A new group has requested the College's assistance, so that has taken the Arch-Mage's time. It is a new order by the name of the Dawnguard. They are vampire hunters."

Elenwen nodded, "How does this take the Arch-Mage's time?" She asked, raising one of her high brows in question. She leaned forward, propping her chin on the back on her wrist.

"She wished to see their operation." He said, holding his head higher, "She joined them so that she could see the order from the inside." He didn't have to worry this time, as he was telling the truth. "She is skeptical of offering College assistance to an unknown group." He explained, arms loosely folded in his lap.

Elenwen pursed her lips. The college engaging in another organization? This was not good. But at the same time..."Have you managed to loosen their ideas of the Thalmor? I need entrance to that college. And I cannot have them teaming with other organizations." She hissed, shooting and angered look to Ancano.

The college bound Thalmor just nodded his head, "I will see what I can do, Ma'am. Though the college is still unwilling to allow more Thalmor agents beyond it's gates. They are reluctant to allow me to stay, but have come to trust my judgment." He said before standing up, and moving towards the doorway. His work was now done. Though it did not produce the desired effect. He'd hoped that the news would at least slightly deter Elenwen. He was almost concerned as to how she would retaliate to the news.

"One more thing." Elenwen stopped him, standing up herself. "I need the name of your Arch-Mage. Do you have it? Or do you need to encourage her?" She asked, anger still in her voice.

Ancano looked over his shoulder to her. "I do not have her name. I will get it, though it will take more time." It was not what Elenwen wanted to hear, but there was little more she could do about it. Ancano was currently the only agent that had access to the college. So she waved him off. He nodded and left.

XxX

Serana waited at the fork in the road. Tenebris had back tracked to the farm leaving Serana at the fork, waiting alone. Tenebris had given her stern orders to not argue with Ancano as she didn't want the two injured, or two dead horses. It would make travel very unpleasant.

The Thalmor came into view up the path. When he saw only Serana, he was confused, and glared at her unpleasantly. Stopping his horse just short of her. "Where is the Arch-Mage?" Though worded as a question, his tone made it a demand, glaring down his nose at her. Who happily returned the glare.

"She backtracked, only telling me that she was going to the farm." She turned her nose up at him. Now determined to ignore him, aware an argument would quickly escalate if she continued speaking to him. She instead dismounted the horse and tied the beast up the a nearby tree then sat in the shade underneath. Her hood didn't give her full protection from the sun and she enjoyed the extra protection the shade offered.

Ancano watched the petite vampire through half lidded eyes. Then he turned his eyes away, paying closer attention to the rode to Solitude, watching for Tenebris. While he wasn't the biggest fan of his Arch-Mage. He owed her his life, and he was at least aware that he could work with her without an explosion. Both were good at holding their tongues around each other. However, with Serana he knew he could ignore her, until she pushed the thorn in his side deeper.

Yes, the Eye of Magnus was a huge sore spot for Ancano. He didn't like being reminded of it. Something Serana seemed to enjoy rubbing salt in that wound. That was when Ancano fought back. He fought for his pride, but did so be lashing out in the same manner Serana did. Making him look no better than her.

He sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head to rub his forehead. When he opened his eyes again, Tenebris could be seen, on a new horse trotting to the duo, waiting for her return. She pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted, motioning for Serana to come over.

Serana obediently stood and walked over. taking the reigns from Tenebris. Then Tenebris untied the reigns of her own horse. "As unpleasant as the first part of our trip was, I hope a third horse will remove some of the tensions." She explained, climbing atop her horse's back. She looked to Ancano, who gave her a vaguely grateful look. "I hope this will be more comfortable." She glanced to Serana and waited for her to mount the horse. Then she clicked her heel to the horse's side, coaxing the horse forward. Continuing their path to the vampire's castle.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the chapter. Though it didn't further the story much.<p> 


	17. The Vampires Keep

The sun lazily sat on the horizon, covered by the over cast clouds. The windy air made it hard to control the small boat carrying it's three passengers to the formidable castle a head, dotting the farthest north on the Skyrim map. When the sky gave way to the rain's harsh downpour Tenebris finally turned her face to the sky and bellowed with her dragon's voice "LOK VAH KOOR!" Her thu'um met they sky with a deafening crash, which then chased the clouds and rain away leaving a clear sunset.

Tenebris took her seat next to the oar to take help row. Serana stared at her for several long moments after the boat started moving towards the castle again. "That's...convenient..." She finally pointed out. Causing Tenebris to smirk and nod.

"Yes, it does help in many situations." She said with a low chuckle as she continued rowing. "But that voice has also gotten me into quite a bit of trouble." She said, taking a glance at Ancano.

"Being Dragonborn is not the reason the Thalmor want you." He said dismissively, "It just makes it easier to label, and locate you." He continued, not looking at her or Serana, instead letting his gaze fall across the now calm water, occasionally seeing a ripple when a fish surfaced.

Tenebris shrugged, "I wasn't just talking about the Thalmor. There were more than enough unnamed people who sent bandits after me." She looked back towards the castle a head of her. "But that is true. The Thalmor want me for a different reason." She glanced back at Serana, who was giving her a confused look. She waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it."

XxX

The trio climbed out of the boat and looked up at the castle for several long moments. Serana let out a deep, unsteady sigh. She still wasn't sure how her father would react to her finally returning home. But even so, she turned to look at her companions, "Well...Here we are, Castle Volkihar." She spanned her arms out in a sort of welcoming gesture.

She looked back towards the Castle and bit her lip, thinking. Then she looked back towards her companions, paying more attention to Tenebris, as she preferred to ignore Ancano's presence, who seemed just fine with that. "So..uh, before we go in..." She started, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yah...? What is it?" Tenebris asked, quirking up one of her already high brows. If it was a warning, Tenebris had faced many vampires, and had no reason to think these would be any different. She stood, folding her arms while she stood, guessing that it would be best for Serana to lead the way in, as this was her home.

"I just...I wanted to thank you for getting me this far...But..After we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while." She said in a soft voice. "I think..." She looked back up at the castle, "There's a lot of feelings wrapped up in this old place..." She dropped her eyes back down to her companions, "I'll take the lead."

Tenebris nodded, expecting Serana to lead the way. But she was also expecting for them to go their own way, after helping Serana back home. She wasn't planning on staying with Serana, or staying at the Castle. There was always the dawnguard to get back to as well as the college. The dunmer did however turn her attention to Ancano, standing just a little behind her. "Stay outside. I don't want them to feel as though we're intimidating them, just in case something goes wrong." Ancano nodded silently, but followed the two women to the large doors. He'd stay by them so he could hear if his Arch-Mage needed his help.

The hall wasn't much warmer than the air from outside, but even inside the drafty hall, the wind wasn't blowing as hard. Tenebris looked around the gloomy hall, frowning. Serana stood at her side, though the Vampire that came to greet them didn't notice her at first, and instead stood at a distance, staring menacingly at Tenebris before demanding, "How dare you trespass here!" Acid filled the vampire's voice, but when he rounded to give a glare to Tenebris' companion, his eyes widened in shock. "Serana? Is that truly you?" He took a few steps forward to get a better look at her, "I cannot believe my eyes!"

He took several more steps closer, just to make sure before rounding and jogging to the other end of the hall, stopping at the top of the stair case, "My Lord! Serana has returned!" He announced in a loud voice to the large hall.

The two followed the Vampire down into the hall, where a man, who Tenebris assumed was the Lord stepped closer. Tenebris loomed back, to allow the two their reunion. Though there was something off about this man, other than he was vampire. There was just something about him that made her skin crawl.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" The man said in a slightly dramatic, drawling tone. As he stepped up to face Serana, standing just a few feet from her.

Serana however looked halfway appalled at his greeting. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me?" Disbelief in her voice. She'd hoped for a much more meaningful greeting, but that was probably too much to ask for. She sighed, "Yes, I have the scroll." Now her voice held a hint of disappointment.

The man looked just a little taken aback, but then corrected his first statement, "Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?" The sound of fake embarrassment wormed it's way through his voice as he gave him improvised greeting. Though that was quickly dropped when he voiced his sneering dislike for her mother.

The Lord turned to face Tenebris who'd stayed back and motioned to her, "Now tell me Serana, who's the stranger you've brought here, into our hall?" His curiosity no longer allowing him to ignore her in favor of his reunion.

Serana turned around as well and offered a genuine smile to Tenebris and motioned for her to come over. Tenebris obeyed and walked closer to the two, closer to the hall's center. "This is my savior" Tenebris swallowed a snort at her choice of word. "The one who freed me." Serana continued. Then she took a step back when her father walked forward and stared down at the smaller dunmer. Who felt uncomfortable under his burning gaze.

Harkon finally spoke after several long moments, "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude." His drawling voice sent a few chills down Tenebris' spine as he spoke. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asked politely, though that didn't make Tenebris any more comfortable, but even still, she gave him her name, then asked his name in reply.

The man straightened his posture, bringing his height up just a little more, and stared down at Tenebris, "I am Harkon, lord of this court." He said, pride and arrogance in his voice. It reminded Tenebris of Ancano, though in a very different way. At least Ancano didn't make her skin crawl...anymore... "I trust you know what we are?" He asked. At Tenebris' nod, he went on as though she hadn't, explaining, and bragging about his race. All he was convincing her of was that she'd found the Ancano of the Vampire race. A though she worked very hard to keep from making her giggle despite the uncomfortable surroundings.

When he'd finished, Tenebris gave a small bow, "Yes, I see. I am glad I could return your daughter to you. I must take my leave though." She said, straightening up. But before she made any motion to leave, Harkon's voice rang up again in it's usual arrogant drawl.

"Wait. I believe a reward is in order. But there is but one thing I can offer you which is of equal value to my daughter and the Elder Scroll. That is my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. You will never fear death." He said, taking a step closer to Tenebris. "Refuse it, and you are banished from the castle. You will be spared once, but no more beyond that." His voice now taking a menacing turn.

Tenebris shook her head. "I will take your banishment. I do not seek your power." She turned away from him, but as she left, a spell rammed itself into her back, causing her to black out. But as she faded, she heard Harkon's voice say, "You are prey, Like all mortals."

* * *

><p>Sorry, this is just game content. The boring stuff to get through so that the story lines can continue on coherently.<p>

And LOK VAH KOOR is the shout, clear skies. For those of you who don't know

Lok Vah Koor - Sky Spring Summer


	18. The Reports

Tenebris woke slowly to a rhythmic bouncing. She groaned and lulled her head to the side, a headache slowly forming from the constant bounce. Her eyes slowly cracked open to find a large blur. She groaned again and blinked a few more times. She tried to lift her arm, only to find it felt heavy, like all her muscles had been replaced by lead. The bounce never stopped, and now that her vision was coming back, she could see the world move past her slowly. She rolled her head back forward and saw the back of a horse's head.

She tried to raise a hand again, now able to move the arm, slowly. After she confirmed that she could indeed move her arms. She rolled her head to the side, trying to decide why she was on the horse, and how. Her head tilted up only to come face to face with Ancano, face just inches away.

She gasped in surprise and lurched away from the altmer mage, trying to catch herself on the horse's neck, though her arms still moved too sluggishly. So while she did pretty much break her fall, her full weight still impacted the horse, spooking the horse, and causing it to rear up.

Ancano grabbed Tenebris in an attempt to keep her from spooking the horse, but his grip wasn't strong enough on the reigns and he fell back, off the horse with Tenebris when the horse reared up. He hit the ground with a groan, then when Tenebris landed on him he groaned again. "What is wrong with you fool!?" He growled out at her, glaring at the smaller dunmer now on him, glad he'd removed her armor before putting her on his horse with him.

"Why am I on your damn horse with you." She slurred out, trying to move herself properly to get off him, though her limbs still moved sluggishly. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows and glared down at Ancano, who glared back up at her.

He sat up, pushing her off him, seating her on the ground before he stood and grabbed the horse's reigns. "The vampires carried you out of the castle, and left you out at the foot of the bridge."He explained, looking down his nose at her with a half lidded look, still annoyed at her reaction when she saw him. "I sat you on your horse." He said while motioning to the horse who's reigns were tied to his horse's saddle. "However, you had too troubled a time staying on." He left the rest hanging, not wanting to continue.

Tenebris watched him silently, making a small slow nod. Then she made an attempt to stand, and managed. Though she was shaky on her feet. "Where's my armor?" She asked, now looking down to see her tunic and a lack of her torso's armor.

Ancano made a small gesture to Tenebris' horse, where a bundle was tied on the saddle. Tenebris slowly walked over and grabbed her horse's reigns, leaning down on them, slightly dragging the horse's head with her. "We should probably make our way back to Dawnguard." She said, her firm voice hiding her sluggish movement. Or would hide them if Ancano hadn't witnessed them. He just nodded silently and mounted his horse again, then watched Tenebris pull herself up on her horse, seating herself in front of her armor bundle.

XxX

Estormo glared at the mage beyond the gate who had her arms folded, not giving him an inch at all. "I am on orders to speak with the Arch-Mage, and Ancano." He demanded, glaring at the woman Altmer on the other side. He needed in, and the woman had created a more than annoying blockade. He folded his arms and stared down his nose as the slightly shorter woman.

Faralda folded her arms as well, frowning at the Thalmor. "We do not allow Thalmor in this college. Ancano is the only one allowed in, by Arch-Mage's orders." She explained, "And even his presence is mostly unwanted." She continued, her eyes never leaving the Thalmor's.

Before Estormo could reply to the insolent mage, an older one walked up behind her. Then looked at Estormo and said, "I will handle this Faralda." At her nod, she left, leaving the older mage along with Estormo, gate still separating them. "What bring a Thalmor Agent to the College?" He asked, watching Estormo carefully.

To which Estormo replied the same way he did to the altmer mage, "I am hear to speak with Ancano and your Arch-Mage, it is a matter of great importance." He said, for what felt like a time way too many. The Thalmor shouldn't need to explain themselves, they should just act.

"I...see..." Tolfdir said slowly, "Unfortunately I cannot help you with that at this time. We do not allow any more Thalmor into the college, as Faralda might have mentioned, and I cannot bring the Arch-Mage or Ancano to you. They have both left to see to some business down in The Rift." He explained, "I suggest you wait at the Frozen Hearth in Winterhold until they return." Tolfdir continued and the obviously annoyed altmer before him. "There is very little I can do. I won't go against the Arch-Mage's orders, and the students and teachers are very distrusting of the Thalmor besides." He gestured an arm towards the broken little town, "Stay your time there, or you can return to your Embassy. Those are the only options I can offer."

Estormo sneered at the irritating mage. This one was less help than the last. But there was little he could do. He turned on his heel and made his way across the broken bridge down to the town. His first order of business was to send his first observation to Lady Elenwen. While is might simply have been that the college just didn't like the Thalmor and wanted to keep their numbers in the college very low. This Thalmor had paranoid thoughts that the college was planning something against the Thalmor, and Ancano was in on it. As much as he didn't want to think that someone of high regard within the Thalmor such as a Justiciar would stoop so low, and be fool enough to plot against the Altmeri Dominion.

XxX

_Lady Elenwen,_

_I regret to inform you that my first observation of the College is substandard. The teachers have the College locked against any Thalmor excluding Ancano. Though I have been informed that his presence is unwelcome as well. Though I do have reservation on that information being truthful. I do not have proof, but I have reason to believe of a possible conspiracy against the Thalmor. Though I must look further into that before I make my decision as to how I feel._

_I asked to speak with Ancano and the Arch-Mage, though I was told that both are gone at the present time. My speculation leads me to believe that Ancano is away because he was recently reporting in. Though I do not know why the Arch-Mage might be gone. I assume Ancano might have given you that information._

_I do not have any more to report on now, though I will send another one in as soon as I get more information about the inner workings of the college._

_May the Altmeri Dominion conquer all,_

_Estormo._

The mer checked the letter a final time before nodding and folding it up. The letter had to find Lady Elenwen fast, but he didn't trust the normal courier to deliver the message safely. There was always the chance that the courier could tamper with the letter. But at the same time, there was a minor issue with sending his guard back alone with the letter. The guard would be targeted no doubt. But Estormo had little other options.

He turned in his seat to the guard standing behind him and held the letter out. "Make sure this gets to Lady Elenwen safely. It is quite important." He explained shortly. The guard nodded and took the letter, then headed out of the inn. The guard was aware that she had to be on high alert, as many in the country viewed the Thalmor as the enemy. She mounted her horse and urged it to a gallop, the faster she got to the Embassy safely, the faster the report would be delivered to Elenwen, and new measures could be taken against the college.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. ^^<p>

Sorry it's moving a bit slow right now. It'll pick up.


	19. Concerns Come to Light

Tenebris looked up the cliff-side as her and her Thalmor companion walked along the small slot to the Dawnguard fortress. The two walked silently. They'd said close to nothing to each other since she'd woken up leaning against him. Tenebris had barely even looked at him. Just glancing towards him from time to time to make sure he was still following her.

Ancano walked just a little ways behind her, also seeming to pay very little attention to his companion. Though he glanced down at his Arch-Mage every so often. He knew why she was ignoring him, and he didn't blame her. If there was one thing he understood, it was pride. Something he knew she had a lot of. He wouldn't have enjoyed waking up in the situation she did.

As the fortress came into view, the two saw a scrap that had started forming. The closer they came, the more obvious it was that a group of vampires fighting with the few members of the Dawnguard. Tenebris pulled her own swords and ran towards the closest vampire, who was preoccupied with a Dawnguard member. Her sword sliced through the air, making contact with the vampire's back. Causing the creature to shriek and crumple to the ground.

When another vampire turned their attention to Tenebris, a flash of lighting streaked past Tenebris' head from behind, hitting the vampire dead in the chest, causing the male to freeze up for a few moments, giving Tenebris the time she needed to slash through that vampire. She straightened up and watched Isran finish up the final vampire.

Tenebris sheathed her swords and approached Isran. Not bothering to glance back to see where Ancano was. She could hear his steps approach her.

The Dawnguard leader hooked his weapon on his back the wiped his brow, panting just a little. He looked back to see who had offered their aid. He was surprised to see the College's Arch-Mage back. He'd figured she' and her adviser had died, as it had taken them quite some time to get back. He shook his head and when the Arch-Mage was close enough, he asked, "I don't supposed you have some good news for me?"

Tenebris shrugged, "No, not exactly." She said, boredly finally glancing to her side to see Ancano, just a little behind her to her side with his arms loosely folded, giving a long, hard stare towards Isran. She turned her attention back to Isran who looked troubled, and a bit annoyed.

Damn, Well, what do you know?" He asked, though in a slightly demanding tone. And Tenebris sighed before giving a quick recount to what had occurred in Dimhollow, and what the vampires had been looking for. Though Isran was clearly confused as to why vampires would be after a woman. "And? What is it you're not telling me?"

"She had an Elder Scroll." Ancano cut in, wanting to cut to the chase to finish up the conversation faster. He glanced down at the glare Tenebris gave him then stumbled back when her elbow met his gut. Then she turned to Isran again who looked quite enraged at the new bit of information.

"They what!?" He seethed, trying to keep his voice under control, "And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the scroll?" He glared at the Arch-Mage, very unhappy with the new bit of information.

Tenebris shot him a warning glare, and took a step closer, "You sent me to find out what was in Dimhollow. Nothing more. I took the woman back to her home, and was 'nicely' escorted out. If you have a problem with how I do jobs, you can always find someone else. And might I add, say goodbye to any College mages." She hissed at him. She didn't enjoy his accusations. She'd already hated carrying around one scroll before she gave it to Urag. As valuable as they were, they took up space, were heavy. And once someone found out she had an Elder Scroll, they made every attempt to pry it from her dead body.

"Now. If you still want to try working with the college, you can sent us another message when you're more grounded. I am not going to do a bunch of fetch jobs for you. Not when I have an organization to run. Send for me once you're more grounded." She continued on, temper still flaring. Then she turned on her heel and marched away from the now stunned man.

Ancano turned after her, and walked briskly behind her quickened pace. He stayed silent, not too interested in being on the receiving end of her wrath. That had already happened to him, at least once, and it had almost cost him his life. Though he wasn't in his right mind at the time, so therefore didn't know quite what was going on. He looked down at the back of the dunmer's head. She confused him sometimes. Very inconsistent things set her off, and sometimes the exact same thing would just glance off her other times.

XxX

The two walked silently again through the deep slot. Both left to their own minds as they made their way to their horses. Tenebris had been troubled by the Elder Scroll. And after she'd met Serana's father, she was more worried about what the vampire would do. He seemed to want the Elder Scroll for something. As he wanted to secure that's safety before making sure his own daughter was.

After they'd mounted their horses, and had traveled a small ways in silence before Ancano finally broke the silence. "Tell me. What happened in the castle?" He never dropped his usual, arrogant tone, but he wouldn't push if Tenebris didn't want to speak.

She looked up at him, and frowned, "Her father gives me a very bad feeling." She started slowly, before chuckling, "He sort of reminded me of you. What with how much he talked up with own race. Apparently Vampire Lord's are as bad as Altmer when it comes to arrogance." She said with another chuckle, smirking at the frown Ancano now gave her.

She looked forward again, "In all seriousness though. There's something concerning about him. I almost feel it wasn't safe to bring Serana back there." She paused and shot Ancano a glare when she heard him make a disproving noise. "He cared more about the face she had the Elder Scroll then that she came home." She continued, watched their path in front of them, "The reward he offered was to turn me vampire." She said with a dry chuckle, "And if I didn't accept that, then he'd let me leave with my life this once." She looked back at Ancano, "Some rewards huh?" She chuckled again. "I feel something is going to happen, something big..."

Ancano nodded slowly before looking a head as well. The knowledge of an Elder Scroll being in the hands of someone like what his Arch-Mage had described was concerning. He frowned, thinking over the new information. His frown deepened and she lightly shook his head. The only reason he cared was because if would cause problems in the future for the Thalmor, and it was his station to care about what the Arch-Mage cared about. At least that's what he told himself...

XxX

Tolfdir smiled when he saw the Arch-Mage make her way across the broken bridges. The Thalmor agent had made several attempt to get in, so Tolfdir needed to speak with his Arch-Mage, as well as Ancano. No doubt the the Thalmor would make more aggressive attempts to get in if their current situation wasn't taken care of soon.

He opened the gate and greeted the two. "Have you decided to allow the Dawnguard to use our mages?" He asked, as the two walked through the gate. He then closed the gate again, disallowing anyone unauthorized through it. He then turned to face his Arch-Mage and follow her across the courtyard, into the Hall of Elements. Ancano followed silently, offering a small glance to Tolfdir.

Once inside, Tenebris motioned to the Arch-Mage's quarters, then stepped inside the quarters herself, followed by the two mages. Tenebris started undoing the leather fastens on her armor and dropped the heavy breast plate on her desk with a loud thunk. She looked over at Ancano and waved for him to inform Tolfdir.

The altmer sighed, but turned to the elder mage and said, "No, the Arch-Mage has not come to a decision. There are other, more pressing matters to worry about." He said staring down at the mage, frowning. Unhappy that he was explaining while the Arch-Mage finished removing her armor.

Tolfdir raised an eyebrow. Pressing matters? Did they already know about the Thalmor agent then? They might, or at least Ancano might. His report could have easily sent the agent their way. "How do you mean?" He asked, lowering himself into one of the seats against the wall.

After several long moments of thought, Ancano straightened his posture, and leaned back against the Arch-Mage's desk, then began retelling the story, starting at Dawnguard, and ending at Castle Volkihar. Tolfdir remained quiet through the story, listening to the tale Ancano told. His eyes widened when Ancano mentioned an Elder Scroll was involved. He glanced to Tenebris, who nodded her confirmation.

At the end, Tolfdir raised a hand and stroked his beard, "I see, I see" he mused to himself. He looked to his Arch-Mage, who'd finished removing her armor, and pulled her robes on over her under tunic. "What do you plan to do about this?" He asked, concerned about the hands the Elder Scroll was in.

Tenebris walked over to the two, "I don't know yet." She said with a sigh. "I guess I'll wait to see if the Dawnguard sends another request." She said with a light shrug. She was unsure of how to go about the issue. She figured Tolfdir and Ancano would be able to help in that regard. If not, she could always go back to Whiterun and talk to Vilkas.

Tolfdir nodded then stood. "I unfortunately had to deliver some bothersome news." He said to the two. Both exchanged questioning looks with him, then quickly glanced to each other. Tolfdir cleared his throat then continued, "A Thalmor agent has been making several attempts to get into the College." He said, casting a weary eye towards Ancano. Who looked quite surprised.

"Who?" He asked, "Did they give their name?" He asked, slight panic running through his eyes. Had Elenwen picked up on his lies? Is she sending someone for proof of his lies? He took a weary glance to the Arch-Mage, who was giving him a concerned, suspicious look.

Tolfdir raised his eyebrow again, "He claims his name is Estormo." He said, frowning, at the concerned look Ancano shot Tenebris, "Do you know him?" He asked, looking between the two. "He was looking for you, and the Arch-Mage."

Ancano nodded slowly. He looked between the two, then straightened up from leaning on the desk. "I will speak with him, and see what he was sent for." he declared before leaving the room with a wave of his long coat.


	20. Meeting a Thalmor

The dream again. The same dream played over again, but now she could wake, much to her relief. Serana woke with a start and stumbled out of the coffin she'd been resting in. She looked back in the coffin, registering the Elder Scroll that was laying inside, next to where she'd been resting. She leaned down and picked it up, and strapped it to her back before exiting the room.

Her soft footfall brought her down the dark halls to the banquet hall. She paused just beyond, after hearing voices in the hall. She'd been gone so long that she couldn't recognize one of the voices, but the other, she knew was her father's. She stayed back, listening to the voices.

_"What do you plan to do now that your daughter's returned?"_

_"Pursue the prophecy. What else now that she's returned the key components?"_

_"Do you think we should alert the rest of the clan that she's returned?"_

_"No, All we need is her blood. She will be disposed of once I trick her into finding her treacherous mother."_

Serana gasped. She knew her father was quite evil ever since he found the prophecy. But she'd never realized the extremes he was willing to go. Possibly against her mother, but she didn't think he'd do so against his own flesh and blood. He couldn't complete the prophecy, even if it wasn't real. But where would she go? Anyone she would go to would either attack her on sight, or run away. Except...She nodded to herself. She had to go where she knew she could find Tenebris. She was the Arch-Mage of the college, but she mentioned that she had been working with a vampire hunting group called Dawnguard. It was a risk, but there was a higher chance that Tenebris was there.

She turned and walked away from the hall. She either couldn't leave now or she had to find a different way out. The courtyard would be a good place to try. She stepped quietly down the hall, careful to not alert her father that she was awake. The darkened hall made little difference to her glowing eyes that were meant for the dark vision. She took a glance over her shoulder, just tp make sure no one had noticed her. She didn't want anyone alerting her father before she could get a decent way away.

But then when her eyes moved back to the path in front of her. She paused, mouth gaping at the sight in front of her. A rubble barricade was piled up, covering up the entire doorway. There was no way through to the outside. She could see some splintered bits of wood mixed in with the stone. The archway above didn't even look stable in any way. Serana's eyes scanned over the entire rubble pile. Nothing looked stable, or safe enough to start moving any of the rubble.

She sighed defeated and crouched down, cupping her face in her hands. Had her father hated her mother that much to cut off access to the court yard? She'd been away so long that she didn't even feel comfortable here anymore. And even if she might have had a falling out with her own mother. She felt like she needed some link to her. Even if it was to just see the court yard on her way out and away from the castle.

She took several steady breaths before she stood again and turned back to the main hall. She wouldn't be able to leave now if her father was still there. Her quiet foot steps brought her back to the hall, where she peaked out to see if anyone was there. A retreating back was all she saw a midst the completely empty hall. She stepped out, careful to not make any noise and looked around the hall that reeked of blood and gore. She tiptoed to the staircase before anyone came back.

She took one more glance back at the hall at the top of the staircase then walked to the large doors. She pulled one open and looked around, then pulled her hood up over her head before she slipped out into the snowy daytime. The wind lightly billowed around her as she walked along the bridge making the snow swirl around her form. She looked down to the water below, glad the wind wasn't strong enough to disrupt the water too much.

Her foot stepped on the frozen dirt and she looked up to the boat a head of her. There was no going back once she got across. Her father would know she was gone once the sun set. She had to be far from here by then. She took one more look at the castle before climbing into the boat to get away, and get one step closer to finding the people she knew would help her.

XxX

The heavy snow fall made Ancano pull a hood up over his head. Luckly he had so little to travel just to get to the inn in the broken down just below the college. His forever frown was deep set on his face, not looking forward to his meeting with Estormo. He had to keep his stories straight. But at the same time, he was sure he had a story that would work to keep Estormo from sending too suspicious a report to Elenwen.

He ignored the rude looks he got from the Winterhold citizens. He was already well aware everyone here was suspicious of him. And if he was being honest with himself, they had every reason to be. In the past 6 months he'd become must more aware of the Skyrim residents around him. As much as he didn't show it in anything he did.

He flicked the snow from his shoulders after he walked into the inn. He cast his eyes around, then noted the figure cloaked in Thalmor robes seated at one of the tables. Ancano walked over, missing no time and sat down at the table next to Estormo. "One of the mage's at the college informed me that you were here, and wanted to talk to the Arch-Mage and I." He said, not looking at the other Thalmor to his side.

Estormo looked up, not expecting Ancano to come to him. But he nodded and looked back down. "Lady Elenwen has gotten quite impatient with your progress." He replied, his tone suggested that he looked down on Ancano, and believed that he would have been able to further the Thalmor into the college. "And she had become quite suspicious of this Arch-Mage."

Ancano nodded slowly, frown forever set. He thought long and carefully for several long moments. "I am well aware. There is little I can do about the furthering of the Thalmor in the college. They had allowed myself in, most likely to keep the Thalmor quiet for a while. The students and teachers do not interact with me much, as they feel I will kill them if they say something I disagree with." He explained, glancing over to Estormo, who was mulling over what Ancano was saying. "I only interract with the Arch-Mage. And she doesn't discuss much of the college to do with me. She brings me along when she leaves the college, possibly because she doesn't trust me at the college.

Estormo nodded in understanding. He understood the suspicion anyone had with the Thalmor. Even Empire supporters who gave up their worship for Talos at the end of the Great War were suspicious of any Thalmor they saw. Or anyone they thought was related to the Thalmor in anyway. That didn't stop the Thalmor mage from looking down at his associate for his lack of progress. But he couldn't let his bias show in his reports. He was too concerned at being caught in a lie. "And how do you propose we get into the college?"

"Wait." Ancano said with a very little pause from Estormo's question. At Estormo's questioning look, Ancano started his elaboration. "There is a vampire hunting organization that has been trying to gain mage's from the college. I am aware Elenwen will be wanting to take the college by force, as easing our way in has proved to not work. I suggest she waits until the Arch-Mage makes that decision. There will be less mages at the college."

"I see, I see." Estormo said quietly, looking down at his hands on the table. That did make quite a bit of sense. It was a smart move, at least from what Ancano mentioned. "I will send a message to Lady Elenwen to see what she thinks. Until then. I also must speak with your Arch-Mage. Lady Elenwen is concerned about this woman's identity."

"I am aware of Lady Elenwen's concerns. She has mentioned them to me every time I have come to deliver my reports." He nodded in agreement. "I will speak with the Arch-Mage. I cannot let you in the college, but I will speak to her about a conference with you?" He continued, standing up again. "I will come back and give you word about the Arch-Mage's decision." He turned and left after Estormo nodded.

He pulled the hood down over his eyes before walking through the door back out into the swirling snow. He walked back quickly to the college, ignoring the snow and the stares. He had many things to discuss with the Arch-Mage.

XxX

Tenebris paced back and forth while tapping her chin with a finger. "hn...What would I say?" She turned to Ancano, who was leaning against the wall, folding his arms. He'd informed her Estormo wanted to speak with her. "You've apparently said some untrue, or not entirely true statements to the Thalmor about me." She hoped, for her sake that Ancano remembered most of the things he'd said about her.

"You've refused to offer your name for one." He said with a small shrug, not bothering to look at her. "I would suggest you not show your face. Estormo is the one who ambushed you in Labyrinthian.." At Tenebris' nod, taking the little information Ancano gave her to heart. Not wanting to screw up. It would be bad news for the college and both of them if she gave anything questionable to the Thalmor that would make it to a report Elenwen would read. "And did you speak with Estormo in Labyrinthian?" Came the question that brought Tenebris back from her thoughts.

She looked back over at Ancano, staring at him for several long moments, though he was still looking away. "hm" She hummed as she thought. "I think I said something to him before I shouted. But I only remember shouting." She tapped her chin again, thinking over what she might have said. "It was most likely something sarcastic."

Ancano glanced to her, nodding, "I would not doubt that. Then I suggest trying to keep any sarcasm out of your voice." He pushed off the wall and walked over to Tenebris. "And again, do not let him see your face." He reached over her shoulders and pulled the Arch-Mage hood over her head, and part of her face.

She scowled and looked up at him. "I should at least be able to see." She flicked the hood up just a little before Ancano pulled the hood back down again. "You can see. You shouldn't take any chances with him being able to recognize you." He scowled again, this time at her facial marks. She'd opted to tattoo them to her face, instead of just paint them on, as the Nords did. But they weren't as noticeable, so he didn't bring it up.

Tenebris grumbled but didn't flick the hood again. Ancano would just pull it back down. She sighed and folded her arms. "Alright. Then I will meet him tomorrow evening. If there is less light, there's less chance that he'll recognize me. So go tell him that I'll meet him at the gate. He will not be allowed in though." She tilted her head up a bit more to see the tall altmer in front of her better.

He nodded and turned away. "Alright, I shall inform him." Ancano walked out of the room, leaving Tenebris alone, frowning at where he was. _'What did Ancano tell him? What did Ancano ever tell Elenwen?'_ The thoughts swirled through her mind. What she told the other Thalmor could ruin everything Ancano had built up so far. _'But what __**had**__ he built up?'_ She didn't know, and that was bothersome. Something bothersome that didn't trouble her until now, until she was faced with possibly ruining it.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I had made a mistake in my last few chapters that put another plot into action too early. So I had to come up with a way to postpone it for a little that made sense. So I'm hoping this works.<p>

Thank you for reading.


End file.
